UNFAIR
by BabyLuhan
Summary: (COMPLETED) Ini sungguh tidak adil. Tidak sama sekali. Diriku mengenal Sehun lebih lama darinya. Selalu ada untuknya. aku adalah sahabatnya. Aku lebih tua dari Baekhyun, akan tetapi aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Sehun, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berhenti menyukaimu? Sehun / Lu Han / main!Hunhan / slight!ChanBaek. BOYXBOY
1. I get ENOUGH!

Ini sungguh tidak adil. Tidak sama sekali.

Diriku mengenal Sehun lebih lama darinya. Selalu ada untuknya. Aku adalah sahabatnya.

Aku lebih tua daripada Baekhyun, akan tetapi aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Sehun, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berhenti menyukaimu?

 **This is REMAKE! Please read the notes at the end of the story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I get ENOUGH!**

 **Main: SEHUN, LUHAN, HUNHAN**

 **Slight: CHANBAEK**

 **Minor: EXO**

Aku melihat mereka berciuman di depan pintu keluar apartement yang kami tempati. Oh Sehun mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat dalam, dan aku merasa seperti hatiku di tusuk karena cemburu. Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka berdua terlebih dahulu dan tertawa kecil, dan berjalan untuk pergi ketika Sehun menarik pinggangnya kembali. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan marah dan cemburu. _Bisakah mereka melakukannya diluar?_ Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan lembut sebelum Baekhyun mengerang kecil dan segera melepaskan tautan mereka berdua.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ok" Baekhyun tersipu malu dengan cantiknya ketika Sehun berusaha menciumnya lagi dan Baekhyun menghentikannya, tertawa lucu "Yah,-berhenti menciumku, Lu han ada didalam" Sehun mendesah dan cemberut, karena Baekhyun dengan cepat dan memberikan ciuman singkat kemudian membuka pintu apartement.

"Aku sudah merindukanmu" Sehun mengatakannya pelan, tetapi aku mendengarnya. Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke acara yang entah sedang di tampilkan di televisi. Sementara pasangan yang sangat mesra masih bergumam disana. Aku berusaha untuk konsentrasi dengan apa yang MC katakan, tetapi aku terus menangkap apa yang Sehun bicarakan kepada pacar yang sangat sempurnanya.

" _kenapa kamu tidak menginap saja disini? Aku akan mengantarmu ketempat kerja besok._ "

Aku diam diam berdoa agar Baekhyun segera pergi sehingga aku bisa segera mencekik Sehun *tertawa jahat*

" _aku tahu sayang, tetapi aku sudah 2 hari menginap disini. Aku pikir Lu Han akan marah nantinya_ " Baekhyun berbisik ketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya and aku mengepalkan tanganku, menjawab sebaik dan selembut mungkin dengan suaraku "Tidak kok! Silahkan menginap sesukamu Baek! Apartement kita, juga apartement mu!" Aku berbohong dan bahkan tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepadanya. _God, hal yang akan kulakukan untukmu Sehun, seriously._

"Lihat kan?" mata Sehun berbinar ketika wajahnya melihat arahku. Aku merasa hatiku benar benar di peras ketika kecemburuan merasuk menjadi sebuah penderitaan ketika aku melihat Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun lembut. Sekali lagi, aku merasa dadaku begitu sesak dan aku harus pergi secepat mungkin dari sini atau aku akan gila. Aku mengambil telepon gengamku dan mengirimkan text kepada Yixing:

 _ **Aku butuh pelampiasan, sekarang juga!**_

Aku menunggu balasan beberapa menit dengan sabar dan ketika aku ingin masuk ke kamarku, Yixing membalas pesanku:

 _ **Aku ada shift hari ini, datanglah jika kau mau.**_

"Hey, aku akan keluar sebentar" Aku memberitahu Sehun dan Baekhyun sekeras mungkin setelah aku membaca pesan dari Yixing.

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh kaget kearahku dan Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Aku akan keluar malam ini. Kalian berdua selamat bersenang senang! Mungkin aku akan kembali besok pagi, jadi—" Aku segera mengambil jaket dan tasku ketika Sehun memotong pembicaraanku dan bertanya, dengan matanya yang tajam, "Kau mau kemana Lu?" Aku terhenti dan ragu ragu untuk menjawab. Dia akan merusak agendaku ketika aku memberitahunya aku akan pergi kemana.

"Movie." Aku berbohong lagi dan tersenyum lembut agar Sehun mempercayainya.

"Aaah, baiklah." Sehun tersenyum dengan senyuman tampannya dan dalam hati aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian dengan cepat segera meninggalkan apartement kami. Aku berjalan 2 Blok dan berhenti di halte bus yang menuju bar empat Yixing bekerja setiap aku merasa stress. Aku segera turun dari bus dan masuk ke bar, ketempat biasa aku duduk yang tidak jauh dari meja dimana Yixing sudah menyiapkan minuman untukku dengan pakaian bartender-nya.

"tolong bunuh aku sekarang!" aku menggerutu setelah duduk dan menghabiskan minumanku.

"Baekhyun lagi?" Yixing tertawa sambil membersihkan meja.

"Yah! Apa ini?! Ini jus apel!" aku membentak Yixing ketika jus apel yang aku dapatkan, bukannya alkohol yang biasa aku minum. Dia hanya menyeringai genit, "aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun kalau tidak akan memberikanmu minuman keras kecuali dia menemanimu disini." Aku cemberut dan menyingkirkan gelas yang ada dihadapanku ketika Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Kamu tidak suka? Aku kira Sehun mengatakan kalau jus apel adalah kesukaanmu."

"Ini yang membuatku emosi, Yixing" aku menggerutu.

"aku mendengarkan" Yixing kemudian mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya dan duduk didepanku.

"aku berharap dia berhenti mengkhawatirkanku dan mengurusku. Dia masih menganggapku seperti anak kecil dan ada Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti _Princess_ dan—ugh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku lebih tua dari Baekhyun akan tetapi aku diperlalukan seperti bayi!" Aku menggerutu "Yixing, berikan aku biiirrrrr, aku mohon!"

"paling tidak berikan aku alasan bagus" dia hanya tertawa diatas penderitaanku.

"aku sudah bilang ke Sehun kalau aku keluar malam ini dan akan kembali besok pagi, okay!" Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada marah ketika Yixing tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa. Alasanya tidak cukup bagus" ku merasa wajahku panas dan terlihat frustasi dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diriku. Jika aku ingin berteriak ke Yixing, aku tidak ingin mengingat hal tersebut, mengingat aku tidak suka di goda ataupun diejek olehnya karena aku benar benar bisa merasakan diriku mulai terpuruk.

"Yixing, aku akan mulai menangis jika kamu tidak segera memberikanku segelas bir." Aku mulai merasakan air mata yang akan benar benar jatuh dari mataku sebelum aku mengedipkannya. Yixing mungkin sadar, karena senyumannya tiba tiba hilang dan kemudian dia memberikanku segelas bir. Aku segera menghabiskannya dan memberikan gelas kosong tersebut ke Yixing, sambil mengambil nafas dalam agar merasakan bir tersebut merasuk ke seluruh tubuh.

"Sudah?" Yixing bertanya lembut ketika aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengarahkan gelas kosong kepadanya agar diisi kembali.

"aku membencinya" aku menjawab dan dia cemberut sambil menuangkan bir kedalam gelasku.

"wow, kali ini berbeda, biasanya kamu akan mengatakan kalau kamu mencint—" aku memotong ucapan Yixing dan merengek,"TIDAK! Tidak lagi! Aku akan pindah! Karena aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar mereka setiap malam bercinta!" aku mengarahkan gelas ke dalam mulutku dan menghabiskan bir tersebut dalam satu tegukan, berusaha untuk meracuni diriku jauh dari Sehun.

"Lu han," Yixings berusaha merebut gelas yang kupegang namun aku tahan.

"aku baik baik saja Yixing,-biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang akan aku katakan dalam mode emosi. Biarkan aku mengingat apa saja keburukan dan hal jelek yang pernah aku katakan tentangnya, jadi aku bisa melupakan hal baik setelahnya." Aku memaksakan meneguk segelas bir lagi. _God, aku benci minum._ Tetapi itu adalah jalan satu satunya agar aku tenang. Itu membuatku seperti aku cukup jauh dari rasa sakit ini. Hal ini cukup membuatku tenang dan dan merasa kuat lagi sehingga si bodoh Sehun tidak dapat menyadari bahwa aku sudah kalah. Yixng memperhatikanku, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku minta maaf" aku bergumam ketika aku menyadari bahwa pasti Yixing sudah muak denganku yang stress dan frustasi.

"jangan begitu. Kamu lucu ketika mabuk Lu." Dia mulai menggodaku kembali

"Kamu yakin tidak menyukaiku? Karena aku yakin kau selalu membantuku?" _oh, mulai lagi berbicara melantur ketika mulai mabuk._ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha untuk tetap sadar, "Woaah, hanya bercanda, aku tahu kau sudah memiliki pacar." Aku tertawa kemudian segera menghabiskan seteguk bir. Kali ini Yixing langsung menuangkan bir tanpa aku minta.

"Itu karena dirimu adalah _Kesayang_ Sehun, Lu." Yixing mulai menggodaku kembali dan aku menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal tersebut? Aku tahu kalau dirimu teman dekatnya juga, tetapi bisakah kau berada dipihakku sekaliii saja?" aku mengambil gelas yang ada digenggamannya dan meminumnya. Yixing hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil gelas jus apel yang terlupakan. Kemudian dia menatap kearahku dengan senyuman manisnya, "Bukankah aku sedang memihakmu sekarang? Aku memberikanmu minuman gratis lagi, bukan?" Diriku menghela nafas dan cemberut, "kau memberitahunya aku ada disini, kan?"

"mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan Baekhyun untuk menyadarinya sekarang. Kau punya waktu untuk emosi." Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan aku menggerutu sambil meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja. Yixing menepuk kepalaku lembut, mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tertawa renyah, "mungkin jika kau berhenti banyak bicara dan berlagak cukup dewasa, dia akan sadar, Lu." Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan menyelesaikan minumanku. Aku dapat merasakan kepalaku berputar. Aku memang bukanlah peminum berat sih.

"Tidak—aku suka bicara, dan jika aku Pria dewasa maka aku akan bersikap sok dan aku tidak mau itu." Aku mulai merasa bicaraku melantur ketika Yixing mengisi kembali gelasku adan aku melanjutkan, "aku mengenal Sehun dengan baik dibanding Baekhyun. Maksudku, dia membawa Sehun ke taman bermain setiap saat, dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun benci tempat ramai. Dan dia hanya diam saja, sedangkan ketika bersamaku, dia akan merengek! What a jerk!"

"mungkin Sehun berusaha berubah untuknya?" Yixing mengangkat bahunya dan aku memutar bola mataku, "oh, please! Dia bukan berusaha berubah, dia hanya ingin memberikan kesan baik untuk Baekhyun dan itu bodoh. Ditambah, Baekhyun terlihat sangat sempurna di matanya. Dia memiliki tinggi yang pas dengan wajah imutnya, memiliki sopan santun, baik, dan pendiam, pintar—UGH. Aku tidak tahan! Mereka berdua terlalu sempurna untuk satu sama lain dan aku disini hanya seperti obat nyamuk atau pengganggu." Aku meneguk kembali dan menghela nafas, "aku sudah tidak tahan Yixing. Aku akan pindah, tetapi kontrakku dengan pemilik apartement belum selesai."

"kenapa kamu tidak menyerah saja dengan Sehun, Lu?" Yixing mengakat sebelah alisnya ketika pertanyaannya seperti bus yang mebarak kearahku. Aku tertawa, terbahak bahak dari yang seharusnya. Tetapi aku merasa lebih baik dan aku duduk kembali ketika aku sadara akau akan terjatuh. Aku menyeimbangkan diriku dengan menumpu pada meja, "ahh, terimakasih Yixing,aku merasa segar kembali. Mulai besok Lu han yang sekarang akan berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda!" aku hampir mengucapkan kata kata terkahir dengan nada. _Yes! I was going to change and find a better man than that stupid oh Sehun._ "Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia selalu menganggapku seperti saudara laki lakinya. Dia tidak akan pernah menatapku sebagai teman pria yang bisa dijadikan pasangan ketika kita tumbuh bersama sejak dulu. Seharusnya aku _move on_ seperti yang Yixing katakan. Tidak akan sulit bukan? Karena lagian Sehun sudah memiliki pacar. Aku hanya perlu mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih baik daripada harus terus menerus merasakan cinta sepihak. Mudah, bukan?"

"sini aku bantu pegang gelasmu" Yixing berusaha mengambil gelasku dan aku merengek, "Yah! Berikan padaku Yixing!" walaupun aku mulai sempoyongan, aku masih cukup sadar untuk tahu apa yang dia lakukan, yang berarti satu hal.

" _Lu Han._ " Suara dalam Sehun masuk ke telingaku dan aku hanya menatapnya tajam,"What?"

"kau bohong padaku." Dia mengerang pelan dan menggenggam lenganku sambil melihat kearah Yixing," _Kau berjanji_ , Yixing." Yixing hanya menganggkat bahunya," Luhan juga temanku, Sehun. Dia memiliki alasan." Kemudian Yixing menatapku kembali sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya."aku tidak akan pernah menyakitmu kan, Lu?" dia kembali tersenyum manis dan aku tidak tahan untuk tertawa karenanya.

"aku mempecayai seluruh hidupku padamu, Xing."aku mengejek Sehun dan kembali menyeringai ke arah Yixing ketika Sehun dengan kasar menarikku,"Cukup. Ayo kita pergi."

"tapi—aku belum menghabiskan jus apelkuuu Sehun." Aku merengek dan duduk kembali sampai akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas.

"Lu han, kita pergi sekarang."Sehun menatap mataku tajam, akan tetapi sekarang aku tidak merasa takut.

"aku tidak mau."aku menarik lenganku yang dari tadi Sehun genggam. Tiba-tiba Sehun meraihku.

"YAH! TURUNKAN AKU SEHUN!" Aku berteriak ketika dia menggendongku di bahunya sebelum aku memukul punggungnya karena marah.

"Kita pulang." Sehun meninggikan nada bicaranya dan menuju arah keluar. Orang-orang terus menatap kami tetapi aku tidak urus ketika aku terus memukul punggung Sehun dan terus komplain, "TURUNKAN AKU! DASAR MESUM! AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG! AKU INGIN JUS APELKU!"

"aku tidak mabuk!" aku menegaskan padanya ketika aku dipaksa duduk di kursi saat didalam bus.

"oh, really?" Sehun menatapku dengan mata tajamnya.

"mau bukti?" Aku membalas dengan meraih kerah kaosnya ke arahku, kemudian menghembuskan nafasku ke wajahnya. Sehun hanya menatapku dengan mata tajamnya lama sebelum melepaskan tangannku dari kerahnya. Aku mendorongnya dan mengepalkan tanganku sambil melihat kearah luar jendela bus. Selama perjalan, kami hanya terdiam, ketika bus sampai di pemberhentian kami, Sehun meraihku kembali dan aku mendorongnya karena aku tidak ingin turun.

"berhenti menarikku! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Aku membentaknya saat setelah kami berdua turun dari bus.

"Kau akan kembali ke bar jika aku melepaskanmu!" Sehun mengerang sambil menarikku.

"Lepaskan aku,biarkan aku tidur di apartement Xiumin, ya?" Aku berhasil melepaskan genggamanku.

"Tidak. Kau hanya akan menganggunya Lu." Dia membalas dan menggenggam lenganku kembali. Aku hanya bisa mendesah. _Selalu lenganku._ Kenapa tidak menggenggam tanganku saja? Mungkin dengan begitu aku tidak akan banyak melawan? Kemudian aku ingat apa yang Yixing katakan dan segera melepas genggaman Sehun dengan kasar.

"Well, aku lebih baik mengganggunya daripada harus terus menerus mendengar kau dan Baekhyun _Having Sex._ Itu menjijikan kau tahu?" aku pergi meninggalkannya ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki dibelakanggku dan Sehun terbata-bata,"Ba—Baekhyun sudah pergi."

"Yeah, setelah kalian bersenang-senang dengan satu sama lain. Aku menyadarinya, Hun. Jika tidak kau tidak akan datang menjemputku." Aku menahan untuk membentaknya dan kembali ke arah apartement kami. Dia tidak meresponnya dan mungkin dia merasa malu. Walaupun aku tidak mau menyadarinya, aku berakhir menghela nafas. " It's fine. _Bros before Bros_ , bukan? Akan tetapi, Baekhyun bukanlah orang lain, karena aku tau dia... berbeda. Okay okay, aku ingat." Aku memang ingat tentang semua mantan kekasihnya sebelum Baekhyun, akan tetapi Baekhyun berbeda. Sehun menjadi serius kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Baekhyun.

"Lu han." Sehun menghela nafas setelah kami sampai di apartement kami akan tetapi aku memotong ucapannya.

"Selamat malam, Sehun." Aku melepas sepatuku dan akan masuk ke kamarku ketika sehun kembali menggenggam lenganku kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Untuk alasan lain itu membuatku kesal dan langsung melepas paksa genggaman Sehun dan melihat kearahnya sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke pintu. Sehun terlihat terkejut dan aku merasakan kekuatan datang keseleuruh tubuhku.

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, mengerti?" aku menaikkan sebelas alisku dan Sehun melepas genggamannya di lenganku. Ketika aku ingin kembali ke kamar tiak sengaja aku melihat _hickey_ di lehernya dan aku tertawa lagi.

"Ap—pa?" Sehun bingung ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya.

"bye, Hun." Aku berkata setelah memberikannya kecupan di hidung Sehun. Kemudian aku mendorongnya kembali dan meninggalkannya. Tidak ada gunanya mengejar seseorang yang sudah jauh dari jangkauanku. Setelah melihat cupang di lehernya, aku menyerah.

Aku ingin sekali mencium bibir Sehun. Aku akui itu. Tetapi itu malah akan membuatnya semakin bersalah daripada diriku...dan aku tidak ingin menyakitinya seperti aku menyukainya. Jadi, ciuman di hidung sudah cukup. Sangat cukup.

NOTED:

 _ **Bros Before Bros,**_ yang berarti mementingkan kepentingan teman laki-lakinya daripada hubungan asamaramu dengan pria lainnya. Ini versi untuk homosexual dari prasa _**Bros before Hoes"**_

Karena di cerita aslinya itu _straight_ jadi yah aku rubah prasanya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Jadi sebenarnya ini salah satu remake dari cerita berjudul "It's not fair" yang mana ceritanya itu _straight_ dan dalam bahasa inggris. dan di remake ke HunHan (karena cintaku pada HunHan akan terus mengalir) hahaha

Oiya disini Sehun dan Luhan seumuran yaaa

Jadi maaf ya kalau bahasa agak aneh, maklum bahasa inggris bukan bahasa utama.

Yah, yang penting selamat membaca yaa.

Hope you like it HunHan Shipper 3

Jangan Lupa Review-nya yaaa


	2. Heartbreaks

**Sorry for the typos, guys** **J**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Heartbreaks**

 **Main: SEHUN, LUHAN, HUNHAN**

 **Slight: CHANBAEK**

 **Minor: EXO**

"Lu han."

"Mmmpp." Aku menyingkirkan tangan yang menepuk tepuk punggungku dan kembali menarik selimutku karena rasanya kepalaku pening. Tepukannya berhenti dan aku bersykur pada Tuhan sudah membiarkan diriku tidur lagi ketika aku merasakan kalau selimutku ditarik. Aku berputar dan terbangun sebelum merengek, "Apaaaaa?" dan seketika kepalaku seperti dipukul pukul dan hal tersebut menggangguku.

"Ini," segelas air disodorkan kearahku sambil membuka mata, aku melihat Sehun tersenyum padaku, "Minumlah." Aku mengedipkan mata dan menggosok mataku, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya sebelum aku sadar melihat segelas beer ditanganku. Aku mengerang dan memberikannya kembali pada Sehun. Kemudian kembali menarik selimutku. "aku tidak mau minum lagi."

"Lu han," Sehun kembali menyentuk pundakku dengan lembut, dan aku mendesah, "Aku minta maaf jika kemarin mengatakan hal bodoh! Aku tidak ingat apapun, Okay!? Dan aku minta maaf karena berbohong—aku minta maaf karena—karena" lenganku kembali ditariknya agar aku melihat kearah Sehun lagi dan dirinya tertawa, "Ini jus apel, Lu."

"Oh." Aku kembali duduk dan aku merasakan getaran dikepalaku mulai meruak.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun terdengar tulus ketika aku merasakan pening. Seketika aku merasakan kehangatan di dahiku saat Sehun meletakkan tangannya sambil terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan mengerang, "aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Sehun tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan aku memberikannya pukulan di lengannya. Sehun merengek sedangkan aku meminum jus apelku"

"owww," Sehun menggerutu dengan imutnya, akan tetapi aku hanya merengutpadanya.

"Shut up." Aku memutar bola matakudan beranjak dari tempat tidur ketika aku melihat jam alarmku yang baru puul 08:07 am. Aku mengerang dan menendang Sehun tepat di kakinya. "kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi sekali?!" bahkan aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini! UGH" Sehun hanya mengedipkan matanya terkejut dan mengerutkan dahi kearahku sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu dan bertanya, "ah,benaarkah? Aku hanya berfikir kalau kalau aku membantumu hari ini karena kau selalu telat."

"aku tahu caranya menggunakan alarm, terima kasih banyak." Aku menguap sambil mengejek Sehun dan memberikannya gelas kosong. Kemudian pergi kearah kamar mandi. Sehun membiarkanku menempati kamar utama ketika kami pindah kesini, sejak kamr utama memiliki ruang baju yang cukup besar pula dan kamar mandi pribadi.

"Yeah,kau memasang alarm jam 8 pagi dan membiarkannya berbunyi setiap 10 menit hingga pukul 9:30. Kemudian bangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Kau baru pergi pukul 10 dan itu dimana seharusnya kau sudah harus ada di tempat kerja." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengikutiku melanjutkan ceramahnya sambil tertawa,"dan kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu bukanlah anak kecil."

"aku berumur 23 tahun, seperti dirimu, okay, muka datar?" aku membentak balik saat kemudian mengambil sikat gigiku sebelum melihat wajahnya cemberut ketika aku menyebut tentang wajahnya.

"Yah, dasar, kau-." Sehun membalas pait sedangkan aku memulai rutinitas pagiku. Kemudian Sehun menendang pahaku pelan sebelum aku melotot padanya dan dirinya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saat setelah aku menyentilnya kemudian mlanjutkan menggosok gigiku.

"Lalu, apa kau ada rencana hari ini?" Sehun tertawa kecil setelah aku berkumur.

"Mungkin aku akan mengganggu Xiumin dan Chen di tempat kerja dan mengejek mereka karena bekerja di hari sabtu." Aku mengangkat pundakku dan melihat ke arah Sehun, "Mau ikut?" Sehun menghela nafas, dan diam sejenak. Aku merasakan hatiku berdebar tiba-tiba dengan kegembiraan. Sudah lama sejak Sehun memiliki waktu untuk keluar bersamaku, mungkin sekali saja, dia bisa meluangkan waktunya untukku lagi? Walaupun kami tinggal bersama, dia selalu pergi dengan Baekhyun, tetapi kemarin dia baru saja pergi setelah menginap selama 2 malam di apartement kami, jadi ini peluang yang menguntungkan untukku, bukan?

"Aku tidak bisa." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku merasa hatiku terjatuh saat dia tersenyum padaku, "Aku dan Baekhyun ada kencan."

"Tentu saja." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaanku, akan tetapi senyumannya hilang saat dia menatapku tajam dan bertanya, "Oh, ayolah Lu. Apa masalahmu dengan Baekhyun? Dia tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu." Aku merasa dadaku sakit dan hanya menganggkat bahu sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. "aku tidak mengerti, Hun. Mungkin ini bukan tentang Baekhyun aku marah. Mungkin _dirimu_." Aku meletakkan handuk dan segera meninggalkan Sehun menuju ruang pakaianku.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau katakn saja apa masalahnya?" alisnya terangkat dan dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, seperti bisanya ketika dia terlihat kesal atau tidak sabar. Aku menyadarinya kalau Sehun sering melakukan itu setelah dia tahu aku tidak begitu menyukai Baekhyun seperti yang dia fikirkan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Sehun. Mungkin karena kau sudah memberikan seluruh waktumu pada Bakehyun sekarang dan... aku seperti sudah tidak cocok denganmu. Aku merasa seperti tinggal dengan orang lain dan bukan _Sehun_. Kau sudah banyak berubah dan aku merasa hanya pengganggu bagimu. Kemudian kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil dan aku juga tidak suka itu." Aku mulai melantur, semuanya au keluarkan seperti air sungai uang mengalir. Semua emosi dan fikiranku aku keluarkan.

"mungkin kau juga harus berubah, Lu." Sehun memotong pembicaraanku dan jantungku berdebar saat aku tergagap karena terkejut, "a—apa?" Sehun masih menyilangkan lengannya dan mengangkat bahunya, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku kemudian mengulang perkataannya, "aku bilang, _mungkin kau juga harus berubah_. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa mempunyai perasaan tersebut ketika aku meluangkan semua waktuku diapartement denganmu. Aku selalu melihatmu setiap hari, seharusnya itu cukup."

"Tu-tunggu, kamu dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan?" aku membalas ucapannya, mersakan rasa sakit dan marah yang menabrakku seperti peluru saat dia kembali melihat kearahku dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun berusahan membuka mulutnya, untuk menjawabku, akan tetapi aku melanjutkan perkataanku dengan amarah, "Aku minta maaf, tetapi _dirimu_ bertanya _padaku_ apa masalahnya. Dan kau mengatakan aku harus memperbaikinya?" Aku melotot padanya.

"iya, benar. Karena dari yang aku lihat, masalahnya bukan ada _padaku_ ataupun Baekhyun. Itu dirimu dan _kecemburuanmu_." Dia membalas dengan kasar dan aku merasa wajahku panas. Aku ingin membalas ucapannya untuk ketika Sehun berbicara sebelum aku mencoba untuk membela diri. Sehun tertawa pahit, "Aku tidak bodoh, Lu Han. Berhentilah menungguku. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu seperti yang kau inginkan."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sulit bernafas, sehingga aku menutup mulutku dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartement kami. Sehun mengikutiku, dan meninggikan suaranya, "Kau mau kemana?" aku menelan ludahku dan menahan suara tangis yang akan keluar, "Berhenti memperdulikanku, Sehun. Aku hanya akan keluar untuk menemui Yixing. Aku akan kembali besok." Aku mengambil jaketku dan membuka pintu keluar ketika aku merasakan genggaman di lenganku.

"Lu han—" Sehun menarikku kembali dan berhenti ketika aku menatapnya. Aku berkedip dan merasakan air mata mulai jatuh dari mataku. Tatapan Sehun melembut dan dadaku terasa sesak, akan tetapi aku menarik kembali lenganku dan mengela nafas. "Jangan menghentikanku." Aku berjalan keluar dan mendobrak pintu dibelakangku. Aku berlari seperti aku tidak pernah lari sebelumnya.

Aku berdiri didepan pintu bus dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. _Should I go?_ Supir bus hanya melihatku dengan bingung dan terlihat kesal, "well, naik atau tidak?" aku menatap kearahnya, tidak yakin, sedangkan dia hanya mendengus, "Stress lagi? Naiklah dan akan aku turunkan di bar biasanya." Aku meghembuskan nafas lagi dan hampir melangkahkan kakiku, tetapi berubah fikiran, "Kurasa, aku akan berjalan kaki saja kali ini. Terima kasih." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan menutup pintu. Minum bukanlah hal terbaik saat ini.

Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dari dalam jaket semalam dan mengecek jumlah uang yang aku miliki. Itu hanya cukup untuk sehari. Aku berbalik arah menjauhi dati arah Bar dan dari Sehun. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah selama kurang lebih 1 jam atau 2 hingga kakiku menyerah dan akhirnya duduk sembarangan di kursi depan sebuah toko _Frozen Yogurt._

Hingga akhirnya aku terduduk dan merasakan semua sakit hati yang datang dan aku menangis sejadinya. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang lewat dan menatapku. Aku terus menundukkan wajahku dan lanjut menangis entah berapa lama, sampai saat seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku mengelap air mataku dengan kasar, dan berdehem kemudian menatap orang tersebut.

"ini untukmu." Laki-laki tersebut memberikanku secangkir frozen yogurt dan beberapa tisu. Aku hanya menatapnya bodoh, bingung dan terkejut saat dia duduk disebelahku. Dia tersenyum kearahku, "tidak usah takut. Istirahatlah sebentar dari menangis dan nikmati yogurt gratis itu." Aku terus menatapnya ketika dia tertawa, "aku bekerja disini, jadi itu gratis, jangan khawatir." Melihat kearah yogurt yang aku genggam dan tersenyum ketika ternyata dia menghiasi buah diatas yogurt dengan bentuk senyuman.

"Aku Chanyeol."

"Lu Han." Aku membalasnya pelan dan dia menganggukan kepala, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Lu han."

"Aku juga..." sambil kembali menatap yogurt yang ku genggam. "cepatlah dimakan sebelum mencair." Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan sambil mengelap sisa air mataku. Rasa dingin dari frozen yogurt dilidahku membantu mendinginkan wajahku yang terasa panas, dan buahnya terasa segar.

"kau sudah menangis selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam, kau tahu?"

"maaf,,"

"tidak pelu. Aku hanya ingin mengecekmu apakah kau baik-baik saja." Dia melihat keaarah toko dan kembali melihat kearahku dengan senyumannya, "apa kau punya tempat yang harus kau kunjungi" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian dia tertawa, "Well, aku dan temanku ingin keluar untuk makan siang. Kau mau ikut? Aku traktir." Aku menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahiku, tidak yakin, "hanya jika kau mau." Suara bell pintu terbuka berbunyi dan sepertinya temannya keluar sebelum kembali melihatku dengan mata bulatnya.

"Oh,, kau masih disini...apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Mata besarnya melembut dan Chanyeol berdehem, kemudian tersenyum kearah temannya, "Kenalkan, dia Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, ini Lu Han." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah. Kemudian Chanyeol melihatku kembali dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Um,, kita hanya akan makan di pojok sana,,"

"Okay." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan giginya, "Ah! Baguslah kalau begitu! Ayo kita makan." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo, akupun mengikuti. Perjalan kami singkat dan manis. Mereka banyak bertanya kepadaku, tetapi tidak ada pertanyaan personal, jadi sangatlah mudah untuk mengobrol dengan mereka. Kami berhenti di warung prasmanan kecil dan mereka mengobrol tentang pekerjaan. Kemudian Chanyeol membayar makan siang kami, kemudian kami kembali ke toko dan Chanyeol memberikanku nomornya.

"Berkunjunglah setiap kau merasa _down_ dan akan kuberikan Frozen yogurt gratis, okay?" Chanyeol tertawa dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, "akan menyenangkan bertemu denganmu lagi, Lu han." Aku tersenyum balik dan hanya menganggukkan kepalaku setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka. Ketika taksi datang aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua.

Bukannya kembali ke apartement atau mengunjungi Yixing, aku membayar supir taksi untuk membawaku pulang kerumah. Walaupun aku baru kenal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka memperlakukanku layaknya orang tuaku yang memperlakukanku ketika aku sedang sedih. Makan dan mengobrol dengan mereka membuatku sadar betapa pentingnya keluargaku, jadi kupikir daripada bermalam di tempat teman, lebih baik aku pulang dan mengunjungi mereka.

"Aigoo..." Ibu menghela nafas dan aku mengangguk pelan ketika baba menjitak kepalaku dengan koran, sambil bercanda, "Anakku Lu han yang bodoh, Sehun tiadk akan pernah menyukaimu seperti itu! Apa yang membuatmu berfikir dia akan menyukaimu?! Kau terlalu terlihat muda untuk seleranya, lihat saja wajahmu yang masih seperti anak kecil!" Ibu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku hanya memandang baba sinis sedangkan baba terus tertawa.

"Babaaa! Seharunya baba menyemangatiku! Bukan malah menggodaku! Kenapa baba selalu membela si sehun yang bodoh itu!?" aku menyalak, tetapi aku tidak benar benar marah, walaupun baba mengodaku, itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan untuk melihat baba tertawa kembali. Aku tidak sadar sudah lama dari terkahir aku bertemu mereka. Tetapi setelah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, aku menyadari betapa aku merindukan mereka berdua.

"Karena, jika bukan karena Sehun, kau mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaanmu sekarang! Dan juga, kau memang seperti _baby!_ Jika sehun kencan denganmu, dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya!" Baba kembali tertawa dan aku mengerang sembari menendang kaki baba dan merengek, "Aku bukan bayi! Kenapa sih semua orang terus-terusan mengatakan hal itu!"

"jika setiap orang terus berkata hal itu, berarti itu memng kenyataannya, Xiao Lu." Ibu meraih tanganku lembut, sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku rasa Lu han benar. Kau harus segera kembali besok dan minta maaf pada sehun, okay?"

"Tapi—" Baba memotong pembicaraanku, "Kenapa kamu tidak kembali saja dan bertemu si Chanyeol yang baru kau kenal tadi? Frozen yogurt gratis setiap hari sepertinya tidak buruk." Baba tertawa ketika ibu hanya melirik baba tajam dan memukul tangannya pelan.

"Ugh..." aku menolak, karena sesakit-sakitnya hatiku mendengar semua orang bilang untuk melepaskan Sehun, mereka benar. Mungkin aku akan kembali besok, jadi aku bisa berterimakasih pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sudah baik padaku hari ini. Ibu memukul lengan ayah dan bergumam kemudian kembali menatapku dengan senyuman lembutnya, "Jadi, apa yang Baekhyun miliki yang kau tidak punya, xiao lu?"

" _everything._ " Aku membalas ucapan ibu dan mengambil bantal dari tempat duduk ruang tamu, menjatuhkan wajahku disana.

"Itu tidak benar, Xiao Lu" Ibu mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Pfffft. Mau bertaruh. Lu han 23 tahun dan masih belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya." Baba mendengus dan aku merengek, "Well, ini karena aku menyimpannya untuk si bodoh Sehun! Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga?! Aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa seimut dan sepintar Baekhyun-ugh, kenapa hidup sangat tidak adil padaku?!" aku berteriak sambil menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal yang kupegang ketika Baba memukul belakang kepalaku lagi dengan koran bodohnya.

"Sudahlah, Lu Han. Daripada terus terusan menangis, kau lebih baik keluar dari eksistensimu dan mencari pria lainnya untuk dikencani. Lupakan tentang Sehun." Baba tertawa "aku ingat saat kita memaksanya untuk memakai pakaian wanita untuk berfoto denganmu. Dia sangat terlihat lucu!" aku terkikik mengingat kenangan tersebut.

"Aigoo,, dengarkan Babamu, Xiao Lu. Cari pria lain yang menyukai wajah bayimu." Ibu tertawa dan aku hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menjawab dengan sarkas, "Terimakasih atas semangatnya." Mereka hanya tertawa sebelum menyuruhku tidur seperti dahulu ketika aku masih remaja. Aku menuju kamar lamaku dan ganti baju tidur lama yang tersimpan di lemari.

Aku mematikan lampu dan menatap atap kamarku yang menyala karena stiker glow in the dark yang aku dan Sehun tempel saat kita masih kecil dulu. Di atur sedemikian rupa sampai bertuliskan Sehun dan diberi stiker hati disebelahnya. Aku tertawa kecil, merasakan kebahagiaan tersebut berubah menjadi pahit.

" _Selamat tinggal Sehun. Besok Lu han yang sekarang akan benar benar menjadi orang lain._ " Perkataan tersebut terdengar familiar di bibirku dan aku merasa deja vu meruak, akan tetapi mengabaikannya.

"Woah, Xiao Lu, kau terlihat berbeda!" Baba tertawa saat setelah melihatku.

"Babaa, tolong diam." Aku mengerang, merasa malu sambil memegang rambutku yang dimodel berbeda. Ibu hanya tertawa sambil memberikan jaketku, "Anakku yang tampan, sudah lama kau tidak merubah gaya rambutmu dan melepas kacamata!" aku menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum sambil memberikannya pelukan dan melihat Baba.

"Aku akan ke toko Yogurt untuk berterimakasih pada Chanyeol. Jadi aku harus merubah penampilanku untuk memberikan kesan baik, bukan Baba?" aku menjulurkan lidah ke arah Baba dan dia hanya tertawa, "Aigoo, dewasalah Xiao Lu." Aku memutar bola mataku dan melepas pelukan ibu sebelum aku memberikan kepada pelukan baba juga.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung." Aku bergumam saat melepas pelukanku, Baba hanya menyentil dahiku dengan tch, "Yah, kau bahkan menggunakan lensa?! Kau terlihat jelek!"

"Baba!" aku memegang dahiku dan ibu tertawa, "Dia hanya menggodamu Xiao Lu. Sejujurnya Baba itu tidak percaya bahwa dirimu sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang." Ibu menggenggam tangan Baba ketika aku cemberut, "Ya memang kuakui. Jadi kamu harus tahan dengan ejekan Baba" kemudian aku tertawa dan pamit meninggalkan mereka. Perjalan menuju toko yogurt terasa sebentar dibandingkan kemarin. Aku menyuruh supir taksi untuk menungguku sementara aku menuju kedalam toko.

"Ah, Lu Han! Kau kembali!" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihatku dan aku membalas senyumannya ketika Chanyeol dengan cepat datang dari belakang. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihatku datang dan tiba tiba aku merasa jantungku berdegup dengan cepat saat aku menatapnya.

"apakah sudah baikan hari ini?" Tukas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia sangat tampan dan aku merasa pipiku memerah karena tidak menyadarinya kemarin.

"iya, aku merasa baikan." Jawabku saat dia melanjutkan, "kau juga kembali kesini."

"Tetapi aku datang bukan untuk menangis, tetapi aku akan membayar kali ini?" aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dan aku yakin aku melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah, "ah... aku rasa," Kyungsoo terkikik dibelakang meja kasir memperhatikan kami berdua sebelum aku berdehem dan tertawa, "Um, bisakah kau membuatkan 2 yogurt seperti kemarin?"

"2?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dan senyumannya memudar ketika aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "Yeah, untuk temanku." Dia kembali tersenyum, "Okay, mau diberikan gambar senyuman juga?"

"Boleh, terimakasih." Aku tersenyum dan Chanyeol segera membuat pesananku. Setelah pesananku selesai aku segera membayarnya pada Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka berdua. Aku kembali ke taksi dan menuju apartementku dengan Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun." Aku berlatih meminta maaf didalam taksi sambil memegang bingkisan dari toko dengan erat. Karena aku sudah memikirkan semuanya apa yang orang tuaku katakan kemarin. Dan walaupun mereka hanya bercanda, ucapan mereka benar adanya. Sehun benar. Aku membiarkan kecemburuan ikut campur. Ini bukan karena Sehun atau Baekhyun. Ini karena diriku sendiri. Aku memang berlagak seperti anak kecil. Ini saatnya untukku bersikap dewasa dan melupakannya. Taksi yang aku tumpangi berhenti di komplek apartement kami dan segera aku membayarnya. Kemudian aku mengambil nafas panjang agar tidak gerogi dan kemudian aku berjalan masuk.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun." Aku mengulang-ulang terus saat mengeluarkan kunci apartement dari dalam saku dan membuka pintu apartment kami. Aku mengerutkan dahi saat setelah masuk kedalam, karena apartement kami benar benar berantakan. Dadaku terasa sesak kemudian aku meletakkan bingkisan frozen yogurt yang kubawa. _Okay, mungkin Baekhyun menginap, jadi bukan masalah, bukan?_ Aku menutup pintu apartment kami dan tidak lupa menguncinya, menyingkirkan barang apapun yang tergeletak di lantai.

 _Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar. Pecahan gelas, majalah dan apapun berserakan dilantai. Aku melihat seseorang dikursi dan aku segera menghampiri. Aku terkejut saat melihat Yixing yang sedang tidur disana dengan wajah yang memar.

"Yixing!" aku segera menghampirinya dan dirinya terbangun, mata Yixing membulat kaget melihat diriku.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" aku segera menuju dapur, tak menghiraukan barang yang berserakan dilantai untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Yixing hanya berdiri dengan mata yang masih membulat sambil tergagap. "ka—kau disini! Lu han!"

"Iya, aku disini! Dimana Sehun? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa apartement kami sangat berantakan—Oh Tuhan." Aku kembali ke arah Yixing dan baru sadar kalau pasti hanya ada satu hal. Yixing masih menatapku ketika aku mendengar pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dari ruang keluarga.

"Lu Han—" Yixing ingin berbicara dan aku mengalihkannya.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Aku sudah tahu." Aku merasa hatiku seperti ditekan dengan erat. _Great. Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf sekarang disaat Baekhyun putus dengannya?_ Itu _pasti_ alasan kenapa apartement kami berantakan. Atau seseorang masuk dengan paksa, tetapi aku ragu, karena barang barang kami masih disini.

"Kau tahu?" Mata Yixing melebar dan aku mengerutkan dahi, "Yeah. Aku bisa menebak hanya dengan melihat tempat ini. Plus, kau disini, jadi itu hanya berarti 1 hal—" ucapanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar Sehun.

" _Lu Han_?" Suaranya begitu lirih dibanding biasanya dan aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. _Kpan terakhir aku berurusan dengan Sehun yang patah hati?_ Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan melihat kearahnya ketika tahu dia mendekatiku. Aku menatap wajahnya dan wajahku berdenyit ketika dengan tiba tiba Sehun menyentuh wajahku. Mataku membulat ketika aku melihat luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah ditangannya dan dengan sigap aku menggenggam lengannya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku bertanya tanpa berfikir, marah ketika melihat betapa menyakitkannya luka yang ada di tangannya. Aku tidak mau tahu dengan Baekhyun yang menyakiti hatinya. Melihat Sehun yang menahan sakit sudah cukup bagiku. Ketika aku mau membentak Sehun aku melihat matanya merah dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Dia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan aku merasa hatiku seperti hancur sebelum menggigit bibir bawahku agar aku tidak membentaknya.

"Se—" ucapanku terputus ketika Sehun mendekapku erat.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini bukan mimpi." Sehun berbisik didekat telingaku dan membuatku merinding. Aku merasa kebingungan mulai meruak keseluruh diriku dan bertanya, "Apa yang sedang terjadi, guys?" aku merasakan dekapan Sehun di-eratkan dan hatiku berdebar, wajahku mulai terasa panas kemudian Yixing menjelaskan, "Kami kira kau sudah _mati._ "

"Apa?!" aku terkejut dan ingin melihat kearah Yixing, akan tetapi aku menemukan diriku semakin dipeluk erta oleh Sehun. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat ketika Sehun meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lu han...bukankah kamu naik Bus 520 kemarin? Bus yang biasanya membawamu ke Bar untuk mengunjungiku, kan?" Yixing bertanya dengan hati-hati saat aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak—aku memang akan menaikinya, tapi—Ugh! Sehun lepaskan aku sebentar!" aku berusaha melepaskannya dan akan memukulnya ketika tiba tiba aku merasakan pundakku basah. Tubuhku kaku dan aku tiba-tiba lupa bagaiman caranya bernafas, menolak untuk percaya saat aku bertaya dengan lembut, " _Sehun?_ " Punggungnya bergetar dan aku terkejut ketika mendengar tangisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya untuk menyadarkanku dari kenyataan.

Sehun _menangis._

 **NOTED:**

 **Di chapter berikutnya Yixing bakal jelasin apa yang terjadi, jadi kuharap kalian ga bingung yaa.**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter! :D**


	3. The Art of NOT MOVING ON

**Sorry for the typos, guys !**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Art of NOT MOVING ON**

 **Main: SEHUN, LUHAN, HUNHAN**

 **Slight: CHANBAEK**

 **Minor: EXO**

" _Apa?_ " mataku membulat dan Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya juga masih melebar sambil melanjutkan ceritanya, "mereke mengkonfirmasi kalau seluruh penumpang dan supir bus meninggal dalam kecelakan. Bus yang biasa kau tumpangi menabrak pembatas jembatan dan jatuh ke sungai...saat ini mereka masih mengangkat jasad para penumpang untuk diidentifikasi."

"Itu sangat mengerikan." Aku menghela nafas, merinding dan aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan supir bus itu lagi. Dia juga sangat baik padaku. Aku melanjutkan memberikan krim pada luka memar Yixing di pipinya. Setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Sehun, aku menyuruhnya membersihkan diri. Setelah dia pergi barulah aku bertanya pada Yixing tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sembari membereskan barang yang berserakan agar kami bisa dengan mudah berjalan tanpa harus menginjak pecahan gelas.

"sangat,," Yixing setuju dan merintih ketika aku tidak sengaja menekan lukanya terlalu kencang.

" _Sorry_." Yixing hanya tersenyum, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sangat lega untuk melihatmu lagi." Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatapnya untuk beberapa waktu, tiadk tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan, tetapi...apa ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya? Yixing menyadarinya dan dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan Sehun." Yixing tertawa lirih dan lesung pipinya terlihat. "Dia yang melakukan ini semua _by the way_."

"Sehun yang melakukan semua ini?" Yixing melihat sekeliling dan kembali menatapku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yeah...dia juga yang memukulku." Yixing tertawa sambil menunjuk memar dipipinya.

" _Why?_ " aku terkejut dan meletakkan krim yang aku pegang kemudian Yixing melanjutkan, "Jangan marah, Lu."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" aku menganggkat alisku ketika senyuman Yixing memudar, " _Karena kau adalah orangpaling berharga bagi Sehun, Lu._ " Aku melotot padanya. Yixing selalu mengucapkan hal tersebut ketika dia malas menjelaskan. Aku memukul lengannya pelan, "Yah, ayolah. Katakan yang sejujurnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun? Pasti ada hal yang terjadi, kan? Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku. Kau juga temanku."

"Aku tidak bohong, Lu." Senyuman lembutnya kembali kemudian dia memegang tanganku, "tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka... Bahkan baekhyun tidak bisa menenangkan Sehun sejak kami menerima berita mengenai kecelakaan tersebut." Dia diam sejenak, "Sejujurnya,,, aku juga tidak pernah melihat sikap Sehun yang seperti itu saat kami tidak bisa menghubungimu. Kami benar-benar mengira kalau kau ada di bus tersebut, Lu han." Dia menggenggam tanganku lembut kemudian melepaskannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk ketika kami mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Suho sudah menungguku." Yixing memelukku

"Istirahatlah. Jangan biarkan Suho khawatir. Dan katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja." Aku membalas pelukan Yixing. Suho dan Yixing sudah seperti saudaraku. Aku sangat bahagia saat mengetahui mereka berpacaran. Suho salah satu yang mengetahui perasaanku pada Sehun , selain Yixing. Atau yang aku kira. Mungkin, Sehun sudah tahu selama ini, akan tetapi aku ragu yixing ataupun Suho memberitahunya. Mungkin aku yang terlalu terlihat jelas menyukainya.

"Aku juga akan memberitahu yang lain kalau kau baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar saat Sehun menampakkan dirinya diujung ruang keluarga. Yixing menepuk pundakanya kemudian pergi , menutup pintu dengan pelan. Aku melihatnya pergi dan kembali menatap Sehun. Jantungku berdebar dan wajahku terasa panas ketika matanya menatapku. Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya, melihat kebawah dan menyadari tangannya. Sehun mungkin merasa kalau aku memperhatikan tangannya, karena dia langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang dan aku berdehem.

"Yah." Aku menghampiri Sehun, menghiraukan perasaan dan semuanya, "Jangan mencoba menyembunyikannya dariku." Aku memastikan memegang pergelangan tangannya dan bukan tangannya agar aku tidak menyakiti ketika aku menariknya kembali ke sofa dimana kotak P3K masih terbuka. Aku mendudukan Sehun dan mengambil krim sembari memegang tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri? Aku kira kau lebih pintar dari dugaanku." Aku bergumam sambil mengoleskan krim ke luka di tangan dan jari-jarinya, "dan kau selalu mengatakan kalau akulah yang bodoh." Aku tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hati, "Apa kau tidak berfikir tentang bagaimana nantinya luka di tanganmu akan terasa sakit selama seminggu atau lebih? Kau seharusnya mengoleskan-"

" Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit kehilangan seseorang, Lu." Ucapnya pelan, kata-katanya kasar. Aku berhenti dan melihat kearahnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akan tetapi Sehun tidak melihatku, dia hanya berkedip dan terus menatap kedepan. Matanya berkaca-kaca sambil menahan airmata dan memberikanku tangan kirinya, mengabaikan sikap suramnya, saat aku menghela nafas, "Well, aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau tak perlu terlalu kejam, sheesh." _Aku juga tidak mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan kemarin._ Akan tetapi aku pikir patah hati tidak adpat dibandingkan dengan berfikir bahwa seseorang seudah mati, bukan? Bukannya ingin mengingatkan bahwa dia kemarin juga menghancurkan hatiku.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya dan aku merasa bersalah. Aku bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi. Aku terkejut ketika sehun tiba-tiba memelukku. Akan tetapi pelukan ini berbeda. Pelukan ini sangatlah _hangat_ dan hatiku berdebar saat merasakan lengannya disekitarku. Disitulah aku sadar bahwa Sehun bukanlah teman yang suka memulai _skinship_. Dia selalu menekankan bahwa kami hanya teman dan tidak lebih. Selain saat menyeretku keluar dari Bar ketika aku mabuk, dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan _Bestfriend hug_ seperti yang Yixing lakukan.

"Um—Sehun," aku memulai lirih dan mengangkat tanganku untuk menjauhkannya dengan lembut akan tetapi dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Aku minta maaf._ " Sehun berbisik disekitar leherku dan aku merinding dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu." Mengela nafas dan ragu-ragu. _Should I hug him back? Or not?_ Maksudku...aku mau,,,tetapi apakah akan baik-baik saja? Jari-jariku terasa gatal dan aku ingin membalas pelukannya, tetapi terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bel. Sehun dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dariku seakan-akan dia baru saja terbakar. Dia berbalik dan aku berpura-pura seakan rekasinya tidak menyakitiku, kemudian aku menuju kearah pintu untuk membukanya. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang datang dilhat dari reaksi Sehun tadi. Walaupun, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuka pintu, tetapi aku lakukan.

"Lu Han!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan tasnya dan dengan spontan memelukku setelah dia melihatku. Aku hampir jatuh, akan tetapi ternyata dia begitu ringan, sehingga aku bisa segera menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak jatuh. _Damn, kenapa aku tidak bisa seimut dan sekecil dia?_ Biasanya aku akan memberikan sapaan _hai atau halo,_ tetapi sebelum mencoba untuk ramah—dia sudah menangis di pundakku.

"Um—Baek?" aku melihat kearah Sehun dengan mata melebar. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!_ Akan tetapi si keras kepala itu masih saja membelakangiku dan tidak mau mengecek sedangkan pacarnya masih menangis. Dan akhirnya aku berdiri beberapa menit dengan rasa canggung sampai Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti, "aku minta maaf—hanya—kau masih hidup!" sembari mengelap air mata dengan senyuman. Aku dalam hati mendesah, karena Baekhyun yang menagis saja terlihat indah.

"Aku—aku baik-abaik saja." Sebanyak apapun aku ingin berteriak karena dia terlihat sempurna, aku tidak bisa. Karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu polos dan suci dengan air mata yang masih jatuh dari matanya dan aku tidak tega untuk jahat padanya. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil beberapa tisu untuk aku berikan padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke ruang keluarga. Kemudian dia pergi ke arah Sehun sedangkan aku menutup pintu depan dan membawakan tas Baekhyun untuk keletakkan di kamar Sehun. _Kenapa aku sangat baik ke mereka?_ Aku harus segera sadar,jika tidak aku akan kembali ke ciklus dimana aku mengejar Sehun lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meletakkan tas Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur Sehun. Aku memperhatikan tasnya yang begitu berat dan besar dibanding terakhir kali Baekhyun menginap i tempat kami. Aku berhenti dan melirik tas yang tergeletak tersebut dan merasa firasatku tidak enak. _Apakah Baekhyun akan pindah kesini sebagai penggantiku?_ Aku merasa perutku mual, sambil menggigit bibir bawahku kasar kemudian keluar dari kamar Sehun. Walaupun Sehun terlihat kesal, aku yakin pasti hal tersebut pernah difikirkannya. Dia akan menyuruh Baekhyun pindah jika misal aku mati. Perasaan yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan mulai meruak keseluruh tubuhku dan aku ingin sekali menangis dan terlihat secantik Baekhyun, akan tetapi aku menahannya dengan mengambil nafas dalam. _Tidak. Sekarang saatnya kau menjadi dewasa, Lu._

 **(2 minggu kemudian)**

Aku mendengar handphoneku berbunyi disebelah tempat tidur, saat aku pindah posisi dan berusaha bangun, aku melihat Sehun sudah duduk diatas tempat tidurku. Jantungku berdebar dan terkejut, "Ya Tuhan—sejak kapan kau disini?" aku mengerutkan kening dan mengecek jam alarmnku. Pukul 8:23 am. Aku tidak mendengar dia masuk ke kamarku. Apakah dia memperhatikanku dari tadi sampai aku siap?

"Ada pesan dari _Chanyeol_." Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaanku sambil mengambil handphoneku dan memberikannya padaku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyumanku saat aku dengan penuh semangat mengambil handphoneku dari Sehun. Sebenarnya, sejak saat itu kami jadi sering menghubungi. Chanyeol tahu kalau aku sering telat, jadi dia mengejutkanku dengan menelpon setiap pagi sampai aku bangun agar aku punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap kerja. Awalnya, aku sangat malu, akan tetapi aku terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menelponku, akan tetapi dia selalu mengirimi pesan untuk memastikan aku bangun sebelum pukul 8:30 am paling tidak.

 ** _i hope you have a great day today~~_**

aku tertawa, karena pesannya selalu membuat hariku berwarna. Aku membalasnya kembali dan setelah itu menuju ke kamar mandi. Saat akan masuk ke kamar mandi, tiba tiba Sehun berada di depanku dan menghalangi jalanku dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Dia memiliki kerutan di wajahnya, aku mengangkat alisku, "ada apa?" sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa jika ia selalu mengganggu pagiku seperti ini, akan tetapi karena beberapa alasan, aku masih belum terbiasa melihat dirinya setiap pagi duduk diatas tempat tidurku, menunggu sampai aku benar-benar siap.

"aku masih belum bertemu si Chanyeol ini." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, akan tetapi aku melihat kekesalan di matanya.

"Yah, berhentilah khawatir! Dia pria baik. Aku yakin kau pasti akan suka dengannya!" aku menyenggol bahu Sehun saat aku masuk ke kamr mandi, "ada apa dengan semua ke-khawatiranmu? Kau terdengar seperti Baba-ku! Apakah aku harus emanggilmu Ahjussi dari sekarang? Hahaha. Ahjussi~~~" aku tertawa ketika dia mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik, "Aku bukannya khawatir...hanya saja..kau banyak berubah." Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan menghindari tatapan mataku ketika aku melihatnya.

"Well, mungkin aku sudah cukup lama menjadi anak kecil, bukan?" aku menjawab lirih sambil menaruh pelembab wajahku saat dia kembali menatapku. Ada sesuatu saat aku melihat matanya yang tidak bisa aku baca, dan seperti biasa aku mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Aku juga harus mengejar ketertinggalanku juga kan, muka datar!" aku tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipinya, "kenapa kau tidak membawa Baekhyun hari ini? Aku akan menelpon Chanyeol juga, jadi kalian bisa bertemu dan kita bisa pergi _double date!_ "

"Yah—jangan panggil aku muka datar!" dia menyingkirkan tanganku, dan cemberut dengan lucunya, "aww,, kau lucu sekali!" Sehun tahu kalau aku mengejeknya, kemudian dia balik mencubit pipiku seperti yang kulakukan padanya. Aku mencoba kabur, akan tetapi Sehun terus tertawa. Tawanya terdengar lembut seperti bunyi lonceng yang tertiup angin dan hatiku seperti diremas. _Kapan terakhir aku mendengar Sehun tertawa seperti ini? Kapan terakhir Sehun bermain denganku seperti ini?_ Aku dengan cepat menghilangkan piikiran itu dan meringis, menutup mataku ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa peringatan.

"Ada sesuatu dibawah matamu." Aku merasakan nafas hangatnya di pipiku,membuat wajahku terbakar tanpa sadar.

"Aku akan membersihkannya." Aku nyaris tidak bisa bergumam dan membuka mataku.

" _No.I got it._ " Sehun tertawa dengan lembut dan aku hanya bisa melihat sekilas senyumannya sebelum menutup mataku kembali. Aku menghiraukannya, tidak yakin apakah aku menginginkannya untuk membantuku, akan tetapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Aku merasakan ibu jarinya menyentuh bawah mataku dengan lembut, dan merasakan pipiku mulai panas. Aku diam-diam berdoa agar dia tidak merasakan perubahan temperatur di pipiku.

"Kau panas—apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Mungkin kau tak perlu masuk kerja hari ini?" aku mengutuk Tuhan dalam hati karena tidak mengabulkan doaku, akan tetapi membuatnya lebih buruk. Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya, memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, "Aku sangat baik-baik saja! Tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu!" aku berusaha mundur tetapi Sehun memenggang wajahku kembali dan mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku dengan cepat menggigit bibir dalamku bagian bawah untuk menahan agar diriku tidak berteriak saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku tepat di mata dengan mata tajamnya.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku akan menghubungi Chen dan Xiumin kalau kau sakit hari ini." Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, dan aku yakin jantungku seperti ingin meledak. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau iriku menahan nafas sampai akhirnya Sehun menyinggungkan senyumannya, "aku akan membuatkan dirimu sup, istirahatlah." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meninggalkanku. Aku mengambil nafas, "Tunggu!" aku menggenggam lengannya dan manariknya untuk melihatku.

"Aku serius Sehun, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu menhubungi mereka. Aku akan pergi bekerja." Aku dapat merasakan suaraku bergetar dan rasanya aku ingin memukul diriku ketika Sehun mengejutkanku kembali. Dia hanya memperlihatkan senyumannya dan menyentuh tanganku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang sampai ke tulang rusukku saat Sehun meremas tanganku lembut dan tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa mengambil istirahat, Lu. Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras 2 minggu ini, dan sekarang kau sakit. Duduklah, aku akan merawatmu hari ini, okay?"

"Ap—apa?" Diriku terbata-bata. _Apakah aku tidak salah dengarsaat baris terkahir?_ Atau aku hanya berimajinasi? Matanya terlihat gelap dan Sehun hanya tersenyum sebelum meninggalkanku.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" aku bertanya pelan sembari berusaha menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupiku saat Sehun duduk disebelahku. Untuk sekali saja, sebenarnya aku berharap san mengharapkan agar Baekhyun datang dengan tiba-tiba seperti biasanya setiap aku tidak ingin dia ada disini. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil remot TV sambil mengganti-ganti channel kemudian memberikanku semangkuk popcorn yang dia buat tadi. Aku hanya mendesah dan memutar bola mataku sambil menyingkirkan popcorn kepadanya.

Padahal ini masih siang, akan tetapi Sehun menutup semua tirai dan mematikan lampu. Dia memaksaku untuk menonton film dengannya di siang hari. Aku masih marah dengannya karena dia menelpon dan berbohong kalau aku sakit. _Padahal tidak sama sekali!_ Aku bahkan menelpon Chen kembali, akan tetapi dia langsung menutup teleponnya setelah mendengar suaraku. Kemudian aku menelpon Xiumin, dan dia hanya tertawa dan mengatakan agar aku lekas sembuh! Dan dengan penuh semangat aku terus mencari alasan agar aku bisa bertemu Chanyeol hari ini.

"hey, kau ingin nonton apa?" Sehun memasukkan popcorn kedaam mulutnya dan melihatku, akan tetapi aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Apakah aku sudah memberi tahu kalian kalau Sehun juga memaksaku menghabiskan semangkuk sup ayam? Walaupun aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa _aku baik-baik saja._ Dia kembali melihat kearah TV dan menghela nafas pelan, "dengar, aku minta maaf, okay." Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku dan menatap kearah TV. Sehun memegang belakang kepalanya, aku mengabaikan Sehun ketika dia menendangku pelan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun bertengkar." Suara Sehun pelan dan hampir tidak berdaya.

"Oh my God—" aku merasa bersalah dan langsung melihat kearah Sehun. "aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu. Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Amarahku tadi sudah menghilang sekarang dan aku meraih lengan Sehun dengan lembut. Dia hanya menatapku balik untuk beberapa waktu dan kemudian meletakkan mangkuk popcorn dan setelah itu melakukan hal tak terduga.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sehun mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Saat aku ingin bertanya, tiba-tiba Sehun meletakkan kepalanya dibantal yang ada di pangkuanku kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu karena kau selalu membuatku nyaman disaat aku stress."

"Oh." _Jadi aku hanya pengganti saja. Manis sekali_. Itu seperti tusukan pisau, akan tetapi aku sudah move on, bukan? Maksudku, aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku memiliki kesempatan dengan Chanyeol—aku harap. Tiba-tiba aku seperti mual ketika tidak ada rasa yang membuatku bergairah ketika memikirkan Chanyeol, seperti saat tadi menerima smsnya. Aku menyalahkan si Bodoh Sehun. dia sangat mudah tersinggung dan manja sejak tadi, sampai-sampai aku ingin berubah menjadi Lu Han yang sebelumnya! Rasanya aku ingin menghajar diriku sendiri! Aka tetapi, Sehun masihlah sahabatku.

"Kau mau membicarakannya?" ucapku pelan.

"tidak terlalu," Sehun meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, kemudian meletakkannya sebagai sandaran sisi kepalanya, "hanya, temani aku menonton saja." Sehun mengambil alih dan mengganti channel. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. _Ini sungguh tidak adil._ Bagaimana bisa Sehun membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tak beraturan tanpa mencoba? Dan disini dirku, mencoba dengan keras untuk melupakannya dan sebenarnya aku membuat progres untuk 2 minggu, akan tetapi tiba-tiba, hanya dengan Sehun menggenggam tanganku— _oh my God!_

"Kau ingin nonton apa, Lu?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mengganti-ganti channel dan melihat kearahku. _Sehun masih menggenggam tanganku._ KENAPA DIA MASIH MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya dan meraih keningku.

"A-ku baik-baik saja—aku khawatir denganmu!" Tukasku, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku, akan tetapi tidak berguna sama sekali, karena Sehun hanya makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Lu?" Tatapan Sehun tajam.

"Kenapa lagi? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti." Aku tidak perlu berfikir. Jawaban tersebut memang keluar dari benakku. Aku tidak pernah ingin melihat Sehun seperti 2 minggu lalu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sehun menderita lagi. Aku menatapnya kembali ketika Sehun makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Jantungku seperti ingin copot dan aku merasa diriku menjadi kaku saat Sehun akan menciumku dan—

"Tunggu!" Aku menghentikan Sehun, menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tanganku. Jantungku seperti berlari, " _What_ are you doing, Sehun?" mata Sehun membulat dan kami saling pandang untuk beberapa waktu, dan tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Sehun langsung menyingkir dengan cepat dan menuju kearah pintu sedangkan aku membuka semua tirai.

"Babe, bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku mendengar tawa Baekhyun saat setelah Sehun membuka pintu. Aku melihat Baekhyun memeluk Sehun, dan kurasa Sehun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Dengan cepat Sehun melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan melihat kearahku. Diriku hanya berdiri melihatnya, tertegun. Baekhyun melihatku dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Oh, kau tidak bekerja hari ini, Lu Han?" Diriku kembali menatap Sehun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku, karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat sedang marah sama sekali atau apapun itu seperti sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 **NOTED:**

 **Maaf baru bisa update chapter 3, karena beberapa hari ini kerjaan lembur, dan kalau balik dari kantor rasanya sudah lelah tak berdaya buat lanjutin translate ceritanya.**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo ya guys, karena ngerjainnya tengah malem hehehe, jadi mata rasanya dah buka-tutup aja,,**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaa,, byeee~~  
**


	4. Running Backwards

**Sorry for the typos, guys !**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Running Backwards**

 **Main: SEHUN, LUHAN, HUNHAN**

 **Slight: CHANBAEK**

 **Minor: EXO**

 **Noted: Untuk Chapter 4, Sehun POV**

"Sehun!" Tawa Chen terdengar saat aku membuka pintu _Flower Shop_ tempat Lu han bekerja. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan langsung akan menuju ke belakang dimana aku tahu Lu Han sedang bekerja, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Xiumin datang dan menghentikanku.

"Ah—aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku adalah dirimu, Hun! Lu han sedang memiliki mood yang baik sekarang. Kau tak ingin merusaknya, bukan?" Xiumin terkikik sambil menepuk dadaku pelan dan menyuruhku mundur dari ruang belakang. Aku ragu dan memegang lengan Xiumin untuk menyingkirkannya akan tetapi kami mendengar bunyi lonceng dan ada 2 pelanggan masuk. Akhirnya aku berbisik pada Xiumin, "Lu Han masih tidak ingin berbicara padaku, apakah dengan bekerja dia akan mengabaikanku? Ini sudah 2 hari, Xiumin."

"Dude, kau tak bisa menyalahkannya karena kesal, kau tahu?" Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan senyumannya memudar, "Kau tahu betapa dia menyukaimu akan tetapi kau mengabaikannya, tapi sekarang disaat dia sudah melupakanmu—kau mencoba mendekatinya kembali. _That's seriously a dick move_." Aku merasa wajahku panas, dan terbata-bata, "Ak-aku tahu! Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan—aku sudah mencoba meminta maaf, akan tetapi Lu han tidak mau!" 2 pelanggan tadi menatapku kemudian tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu apa yang dirimu lakukan?" Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku serius, Xiumin. Di satu saat aku hanya ingin menonton film dengannya, dan tiba-tiba aku ingin menciumnya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar apa yang aku lakukan—seakan-akan fikiranku entah melayang kemana. dan sebelum aku sadar, Lu han sudah mendorongku dan kemudian Baekhyun datang." Aku menggerutu pelan sambil meremas rambutku sendiri. _Yang aku inginkan hanya meluangkan waktu dengan Lu han._ Dia sudah jarang pulang! Aku hanya ingin bersamanya seperti dulu, menonton film dan berbicara! _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!_ Aku melihat kearah Xiumin yang dari tadi melihatku bingung, "Well, alasan lain Lu han marah adalah karena kau berbohong tentang dirimu dan Baekhyun yang bertengkar."

"A-aku,,okay, aku memang bohong tentang hal itu." Aku menurunkan bahuku dan membuat muka sedih ke Xiumin. _Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Lu han._ Itu yang membuat Lu han tidak pergi, "Aku sangat bodoh." Xiumin hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundakku, "Kau kenapa sih? Kau sangat berbeda dari Sehun yang biasanya? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun di muka datar?!"

"Yah! Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada yang berubah?" aku menyingkirkan tangan Xiumin.

"Kenyataan dimana kau sangat cerewet tentang Lu han akhir-akhir ini. Maksudku, aku tahu kau memang perhatian dengannya, akan tetapi semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu...entahlah, kau sepertinya berubah." Xiumin mengangkat bahunya dan Chen mendekati kami sambil tertawa setelah 2 pelanggan tadi pergi. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan, "Hey, Sehun, kau mau tau apa yang sebenarnya masalahmu?" Aku melirik Xiumin yang juga terlihat bingung, "what?"

"Simple. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang mudah ini, " Chen kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau punya 2 jalan. Yang pertama adalah jalan terus dan yang kedua adalah berputar kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Jika kau melangkah maju, kau akan melihat Baekhyun. Jika kau berbalik, kau akan melihat Lu han. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kau mau maju atau berbalik arah?" Chen menyilangkan tangannya didada dan Xiumin tertawa renyah, "Ya ampun Chen, kukira kau akan mengatakan hal yang cerdas. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" Xiumin memukul lengan Chen pelan, akan tetapi Chen melanjutkan pembicaraanya, "Ini bukan masalah teman atau kekasih, ini adalah masalah melanjutkan hidupmu atau melihat masa lalu. So, jawabannya mudah, bukan?"

"Yeah...tapi aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti..." aku menggaruk-garuk belakang leherku.

"Kau tidak akan berbalik dan mengambil jalan sebelumnya. Siapa saja pasti akan melangkah maju, dan jalan di depanmu itu ada Baekhyun. Jadi, pada dasarnya, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan Lu han. Dia orang yang baik dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Jelas Chen dan Xiumin menambahkan, "Ah. Itu masuk akal. Sehun pasti akan mengambil langkah maju dimana ada Baekhyun." Xiumin kemudian menatapku dan tertawa lirih, "Kalian berdua selalu bersama, jadi aneh kalau misal kalian tidak bersama, bukan?"

"Benarkah?" Bahkan diriku tidak sadar.

"Yup. Jadi, itu adalah jawaban dari semua masalahmu. Lu han juga sudah tenang. Dia mungkin akan berbicara lagi denganmu, jadi lebih baik kau kembali pergi dan menemani Baekhyun." Chen terlihat setuju dan menyenggol Xiumin untuk menjaga Kasir. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan dan pamit kepada mereka. Chen benar, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi aku harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan Lu han. Akan tetapi,,,Lu han seperti anak kecil terkadang. Bagaimana dia akan menjaga dirinya ketika aku tidak ada disekitarnya. Siapa yang akan mengawasinya? Siapa yang akan merawatnya saat Lu han sakit? Atau saat dia mabuk? Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas dan memasukan kedua tanganku ke saku celana. Ada 2 orang laki-laki yang melewatiku dan salah satunya mengalihkan pandanganku.

" _Hey Chanyeol, ayo mampir dan menyapa Lu han,"_ Aku mendengar salah satunya berbicara yang membuatku berhenti dan berbalik arah. _Chanyeol._ Itu adalah nama yang sering mengirimkan pesan ke Lu han! Dan mereka menuju kearah Flower Shop tempatnya bekerja. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar kencang dan aku mengikuti mereka. Aku hampir sampai di depan pintu toko bunga ketika aku ingat yang diucapkan Xiumin tadi. _Jika Lu han melihatku, aku akan merusak moodnya._ Aku menghembuskan nafas dan mundur akan tetapi ragu, Haruskah? Aku ingn melihat laki-laki bernama Chanyeol ini..akan tetapi aku tidak ingin merusak mood Lu han. Orang-orang menatapku aneh, aka tetapi aku abaikan dan mengintip lewat jendela. Aku tidak melihat Chen dan Xiumin. 1 pria sedang melihat bunga sedangkan satunya sedang berbicara dengan Lu han.

Lu han _tertawa._ Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, akan tetapi Lu han terlihat bahagia. Dadaku sesak dan jantungku berdebar dengan kencang kemudian aku mundur sejenak. _Whoaa, what the hell?_ Aku memegang dadaku sesaat. Ini terasa aneh. Entah kenapa. Itu hanya Lu han...mungkin aku merasa dilupakan. Dia masih belum memperkenalkan Chanyeol, tapi Xiumin dan Chen mungkin sudah kenal. Aku kembali mengintip melalui jendela. Lu han mungkin sedang mendengarkan Chanyeol karena dia merespon dengan anggukan. Aku ingin melihat wajah si Chanyeol, akan tetapi yang kulihat hanya punggungnya. Aku makin mendekat ketika kulihat Chanyeol mengambil setangkai mawar dan meberikannya pada Lu han. Dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu karena wajah Lu han memerah dan kulihat Lu han kembali tertawa dan mengambil mawar tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Sehun?" Lu han terlihat terkejut saat melihatku dan wajahnya yang memerah memudar, tatapannya terlihat kesal saat melihatku. Aku merasa seperti ada yang memukul perutku saat melihat tatapan Lu han kemudian aku abaikan dengan melihat kearah Chanyeol. Dia juga terlihat terkejut sambil mengangkat alisnya. Aku kembali melihat Lu han dan aku merasa ada rasa kesal di dadaku. _Kenapa dia menatapku kesal seperti itu, berbeda dengan saat dia tertawa dengan entah apa yang dikatakan laki-laki ini tadi?!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sehun?" Nadanya terdengar lembut, akan tetapi jika dengan hanya menatap dapat membunuh, mungkin aku sudah mati.

"Kita—kita perlu bicara." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya dan dia hanya menghela nafas, "Kita bisa bicara nanti," Lu han kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa guys, kalau misal kalian ingin bicara. Lagipula aku dan Kyungsoo juga harus segera pergi karena ada urusan lain. Sepertinya rasa kesal Lu han menghilang dan dia cemberut, "Sudah?" Chanyeol tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami harus menemui teman kami yang sedang mengadakan acara dan kami memang ingin membeli bunga."

"oh. Kalau begitu?" Lu han mengangkat alisnya kecewa tetapi Chanyel meraih pipi Lu han dan mencubitnya pelan, "dan juga ingin bertemu denganmu." Wajah Lu han kembali memerah, rasanya aku ingin merobek leher laki-laki ini saat dia kembali melihat arahku, "Maaf karena belum memperkenalkan diri, tapi aku Chanyeol. Lu han banyak cerita tentangmu," Dia menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, aku membalas dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan menjabat tangannya, "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu juga, Chanyeol." _Aku ingin menghancurkan tangannya._ Teman Chanyeol datang sambil membawa rangkaian bunga yang cukup besar dan bertanya pada Lu han, "Apa menurutmu Kai akan menyukai bunga ini?"

"Well, aku yang merangkainya, jadi dia harus meyukainya, " Lu han tertawa dan menghentikan pria tersebut mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kyungsoo, it's in the house. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kalian mampir membeli bunga disini, jadi ambilah bunga tersebut sebagai ganti Frozen Yogurt gratis yang kalian sering berikan padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih banyak, Lu han."

"It's all right-." Lu han terhenti ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya dan memberikan sejumlah uang, "paling tidak ini untuk membayar Bunga mawar itu,,mmkay?" Chanyeol memberikan Lu han kedipan mata dan Lu han kembali memerah. Mereka berdua akhirnya pamit, dan Lu han melambaikan tangan pada keduanya kemudian meletakkan uang ke kasir sebelum akhirnya menatapku kembali. Aku kembali tersenyum dengan paksa. _Aku harusnya menghancurkan tangan Chanyeol ketika ada kesempatan._

" _Seriously_ , Hun. Kenapa kau selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat?" Lu han kembali menghela nafas setelah mereka pergi.

"Ma-maaf?" aku balas menatapnya. Kenapa Lu han tidak tersenyum atau tertawa seperti saat dia sedang bersama _Chanyeol?_

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Dia menatapku tajam dan Aku merasa rasa kesal dan marah tadi berubah menjadi rasa bersalah.

"Apa masalahmu? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Ucapku, entah harus bicara jujur apalagi ketika mendengus, "Kau tau apa masalahku! Jangan membuat aku mengatakannya lagi ketika kau sudah tahu kalau aku marah denganmu!" Aku merasa dadaku sesak ketika melihatnya pergi menuju keruang belakang akan tetapi ku cegah.

"Aku minta maaf—" aku memulai ketika dia memotong ucapanku.

"Tidak! Kau tidak dapat mengucapkan maaf untuk hal seperti itu!" Lu han marah dan mencoba mendorongku, dan aku menghentikannya, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaikinya?!" Lu han berhenti mendorongku dan amarahnya sedikit memudar saat aku kembali bertanya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lu han masih menatapku, aku tidak bisa membaca matanya apakah dia sedang berfikir atau dia tersakiti. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat akhirnya dia berbicara, "Aku tak tahu, Sehun. apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Entah kenapa Lu han mengedipkan matanya 2 kali dan terlihat lucu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke setangkai mawar yang diberika Chanyeol tadi. Aku melihat kearah mawar tersebut dan berfikir sejenak dengan apa yang akan aku katakan kepada Lu han walaupun dadaku sesak.

" _aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol."_

"Aku masih tidak percaya." Lu han tertawa lirih yang mungkin hanya bisa di dengar olehnya saja saat kami berjalan menuju apartement kami.

"Kalau Chanyeol akan _setuju?_ " Aku juga ikut tertawa walaupun dipaksakan.

"Yeah! Maksudku—yang benar saja! 23 tahun dan ini akan menjadi kencan pertamaku!" Lu han kembali tertawa renyah sembari memukul lenganku beberapa kali seperti seorang gadis. Aku juga ikut tertawa bersamanya, karena aku merindukan Lu han yang seperti ini. _Kapan terakhir Lu han tertawa seperti ini bersamaku?_ Dia memegang lenganku saat kami sudah sampai di apartement, dan aku merasa jantungku seperti berdebar tidak beraturan saat melihatnya.

"Yah, Sehun, bantu aku memilih pakaian? Aku ingin ini menjadi kencan yang sempurna." Lu han tersenum kemudian mengerutkan hidungnya sambil berfikir. Itu agak lucu. Dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya. Lu han menarik lenganku dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Please?" Aku merasa wajahku panas kemudian melihat kearah lain sambil menjawab singkat, "Okay, tidak masalah."

"Yes!" Lu han berseru kemudian membuka pintu dan berlari seperti anak kecil. Aku menatapnya dan mengingatkan diriku, kalau Lu han memang masih seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu bersemangat, lagian dia tidak meminta Chanyeol _face-to-face_. Plus, yang aku lakukan hanya memberinya petunjuk bagaimana mengirimkan pesan ke Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya kencan. Itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Siapapun akan melakukannya jika memang teman, akan tetapi mungkin Lu han merasa sangat bahagia karena ini kencan pertamanya. _Pertama._ Kata-kata tersebut memukulku keras daripada yang akan kubayangkan. _Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama Lu han._

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian, seperti aku tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menutup pintu dibelakangku, kemudian menuju dapur untuk minum. Wajahku masih terasa panas dan aku tidak tahu kenapa, akan tetapi mungkin air dingin akan membantuku mendinginkannya. Saat aku ingin minum, tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi dan aku melihat ada pesan dari Yixing:

 _ **Suho sekarang sedang berteriak dan dia bilang dia bahagia karena Lu han. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau sudah mencampakan Baekhyun?**_

Mataku terbelalak dan aku membalas pesan tersebut:

 _ **Apa? Tidak! Kau gila? Aku hanya membantu Lu han untuk mengajak Chanyeol kencan melalui pesan text.**_

Tidak ada 2 detik ketika Yixing mengirimkanku pesan kembali:

 _ **Nevermind. Suho sudah cerita kalau ini tentang Chanyeol. Jadi kalian akan pergi double date...tapi kenapa kau melakukannya, Sehun?**_

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan membalasnya:

 _ **Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku harus membantunya selagi bisa?**_

Aku menunggu balasan Yixing tetapi tidak ada. Kemudian aku meninggalkan handphoneku di meja dapur dan kembali minum. _Kenapa Yixing mengatakan hal tersebut?_ Bukankah dia akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau dia ada di posisiku? Maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin Lu han marah dan merasa canggung di sekitarku karena aku sangat bodoh dan hampir menciumnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi, akan tetapi dihal ini, kami bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut dan menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dia bisa bahagia dengan Chanyeol, dan aku dengan Baekhyun, seperti yang Xiumin katakan. Walaupun melihat Chanyeol membuatku kesal untuk beberapa alasan, walaupun aku bisa melihat kalau dirinya tulus dan baik ke Lu han. Dan Lu han sangat menyukainya, jadi _kenapa tidak?_

Aku tertawa lirih saat sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi. Lu han sangat bebas dan gila, tetapi aku yakin, Chanyeol akan semakin menyukainya saat mengenal Lu han lebih dalam. Mereka berdua sudah sering mengirm pesan. Dan aku yakin mereka sudah bertemu beberapa kali, jadi itu hal bagus, bukan? Dan jika sesuatu terjadi dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai Lu han, aku akan menendang bokongnya, karena siapa yang tidak suka Lu han? Memang terkadang dia kekanak-kanakan, dan ceroboh, akan tetapi dia tetap masih anak yang luar biasa. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dan mengambil minum kembali ketika aku mendengar Lu han memanggilku, " _Sehun._ "

Aku berbalik arah dan hampir tersedak ketika aku melihatnya. Kemudian aku mendengarnya, "Oh my God! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa aku terlihat aneh?!" Lu han membantuku dengan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku mencoba menjawabnya akan tetapi tenggorokanku rasanya sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lu han kembali menanyakan keadaanku sambil menatapku dengan _doe-eyes._

"Ye-yeah." Suaraku terdengar serak dan aku berusaha memperbaikinya dengan memegang leherku.

"Aku minta maaf—" Lu han menjawab sambil memegang lenganku lembut. Dadaku terasa sesak ketika aku menatap doe-eyesnya. Wajahku terasa panas dan merasa tenggorokanku sakit, tetapi bukan karena air. Lu han menggunakan kemeja berwarna peach yang dipadukan dengan kaus putih didalamnya dan dia merapikan rambutnya tidak seperti biasanya. Aku tidak sadar hingga sekarang kalau mata Lu han begitu indah.

"Mereka terlihat bagus—tapi—aku takut Chanyeol tidak suka warna cerah." Aku kembali menatapnya dan jantungku berdebar saat dia melihatku dengan bibir yang di- _pout_ -kan, "ah. Kau mungkin benar." Lu han menghela nafasnya dan meniup poni yang menutupinya, "Ugh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa cocok dengan pakaian cerah dan terlihat lucu?" aku meraih poni Lu han dan merapikannya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sempurna." _Tinggi Lu han sempurna untuk berciuman._ Pipinya terlihat merona dan dia melihat kearah lain.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan." Kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulutku sampai aku sadar saat Lu han memukul dadaku keras.

"Yah! Berhenti mengejekku!" Pipinya masih merah dan dengan cepat meninggalkanku dan dengan cepat aku meraih lengannya dan menariknya kembali, "Aku _tidak_!" Lu han memegang tanganku dengan tangan lainnya. Jantungku berdebar ketika aku baru sadar kalau tangannya sangat kecil diandingkan denganku saat dia berusaha melepas genggamanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun yang asli?" Lu han seakan-akan terkejut dan aku melepas lengannya saat aku sadar betapa lemahnya dia. _Apakah Lu han memang seperti ini?_ Aku tidak ingat. Bukankan dia selalu kuat?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" _Bukankah Xiumin juga mengatakan hal yang sama pagi ini?_

"Kau lagi-lagi membuatku takut. Dirimu terlalu baik." Lu han menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Aku menatapnya sebentar. _He was delicate._ Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang? Lu han adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku harus menjaganya dengan baik. Lu han menatapku bingung. Dia terlihat ragu kemudian aku merasa telah membuat kesalahan. _Apakah aku tidak pernah mengatakn hal baik padanya?_ Aku mundur sejenak dan melihat Lu han seperti ketakutan karena dia menutup matanya erta seakan-akan aku ingin menyentil keningnya. Rekasinya membuatku ingin menjauhkan diriku akan tetapi aku memeluknya erat.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Bisikku saat aku memeluk luhan erat. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Aku dalam hati menghela nafas dan berdoa agar Lu han tidak merasakan debaran jantungku saat Lu han membalas pelukanku lembut. Aku mendengar Lu han mengambil nafas dan berkata, "Okay.." Aku bersungguh-sungguh kalau jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, kemudian aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi. _He smelled like flowers_. Aku menghirup rambutnya dan dia tertawa sembari melepas pelukanku.

"Hentikan—itu membuatku geli." Lu han tertawa dengan imutnya.

"Apa?" aku bertanyanya padanya dan hanya dibalas dengan Lu han yang mengangkat alisnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Mengendus rambutku?"

"Baumu seperti bunga." Jawabku terbata-bata dan Lu han hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Okay, _whatever_. Jadi, ini ok bukan? Aku tidak terlalu norak? Lu han kembali bertanya padaku tentang penampilannya. Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menganggukan kepala. _Lu han sangat cantik._ Dia tersenyum dengan indahnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memakai ini besok! Thanks!" Lu han segera berbalik arah menuju kamarnya kembali.

"Tunggu!" aku berseru tidak sengaja.

"Kenapa?" Lu han kembali melihatku, dan aku merasa jantunggku berdebar kembali.

"Sebenarnya-kau terlihat terlalu mencolok untuk kencan pertama. Chanyeol mungkin akan salah mengira kalau kau mencoba terlalu keras." Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat Lu han dengan pakaian tersebut, "Mungkin kau cukup memakai pakaian yang biasanya saja." Lu han diam sejenak dan akhirnya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum, "Okay, aku akan menggunakan pakaian yang biasanya. Thanks, Sehun." Dia akhirnya menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian, kemudian Handphoneku berbunyi. Saat aku buka, ternyata pesan dari Yixing:

 _ **Kau akan menyesal. Jika kau tidak cepat sadar kalau Lu han adalah satu-satunya. Dirimu akan kehilangannya dan kemudian kau akan datang padaku sambil berkata kalau "itu tidak adil"**_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian. Akan tetapi kali ini rasanya 10x lebih parah seperti aku masuk ke lubang hitam. Lubang hitam yang tak pernah berakhir. Kemudian aku membuang perasaan tersebut dan menuju kamarku. Aku duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan berfikir. _Aku pernah merasakan hal ini._ Tapi kapan? Aku hanya menghela nafas kemudian menatap kedua tanganku saat aku ingat.

 _Terakhir aku merasakan perasaan ini adalah saat aku mengira kalau Lu han sudah mati._

"kenapa kau sangat tegang, babe?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari memasukan tangannya diantara lenganku.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya, tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu tegang?" Dia mengertukan keningnya sebelum aku melihat segala arah untuk mencari Lu han dan Chanyeol lagi. Mereka seharusnya bertemu disini 20 menit yang lalu. Apa dia lupa waktu? Atau dia terlalu banyak bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol dan berubah pikiran untuk doube date? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bdoh terus datang di fikiranku dan rasanya aku ingin berteriak agar fikiranku diam tapi kemudian aku melihat Lu han. Aku merasa lega melihatnya dan kembali tegang saat melihat Chanyeol di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan Lu han. Mereka tertawa bersama saat datang kearah kami.

"Oh, apakah Lu han sudah dapat kekasih?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan semangat.

"Mu-mungkin." Aku merasa tidak nyaman saat mereka datang kearah kami.

"hai, guys, kenalkan ini Chanyeol." Lu han menyapa kami dengan mata yang berseri-seri dan senyuman yang indah saat dia mendekatkan Chanyeol kesampingnya, "Ini Sehun dan kekasihnya, Baekhyun." Aku tersenyum dengan paksa, "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Chanyeol." Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak memperhatikanku. Kemudian mengikuti kemana arah matanya.

" _Baekhyun?_ " Mata Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dan suaranya pelan.

"Apa kalian berdua mengenal satu sama lain?" Lu han bertanya, terkejut, dan melihat kearah Baekhyun. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang seperti sedang berfikir kemudian menjawab pelan, " _Tidak._ Tidak sama sekali."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun saat dia melepas genggamannya dari lenganku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo Sehun." Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami ketika Chanyeol menghentikannya, "Tunggu, Baek—"

"Aku tidak mengenal _dirimu_!" Baekhyun mengejutkan kami semua dengan balasannya yang terlihat marah.

"Ah—" Chanyeol terlihat terluka sesaat kemudian tersenyum, "A-aku fikir kau benar." Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali, kemudian minta maaf, "Maaf." Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "Ayo, Sehun." aku menatap kearah Lu han dan rasanya dadaku sesak.

Lu han menatapku tak berdaya dan seperti kehilangan arah. Aku bisa melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. _Lu han tidak bodoh._ Dan begitu juga dengan diriku. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengenal satu sama lain..dan mereka memiliki sesuatu dahulu ketika kami belum mengenal mereka. Saat aku ingin meraih Lu han, dia mundur selangkah dan tertawa pahit, "Um. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—tapi aku akan mengecek Chanyeol. Kau dan Baekhyun, nikmatilah kencan kalian dan jangan khawatir, okay? Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas ucapan Lu han, tetapi dirinya sudah meninggalkanku untuk menyusul Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba aku ingat perkataan Chen kemarin.

" _Kau tidak akan berbalik dan mengambil jalan sebelumnya. Siapa saja pasti akan melangkah maju, dan jalan di depanmu itu ada Baekhyun. Jadi, pada dasarnya, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan Lu han. Dia orang yang baik dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."_

Chen benar. Aku dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun dan dia meraih tanganku untuk digenggam tetapi dadaku terasa panas. Dia menarik tanganku—akan tetapi aku menhentikannya. Baekhyun menatapku dengan matanya yang membesar, "Ada apa?" Matanya menatapku bingung, aku juga berfikir kenapa aku berhenti. Kemudian kulihat Baekhyun mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Biasanya aku akan merasa hangat dan langsung menciumnya setiap dia bertingkah imut sepeti itu... _akan tetapi sekarang berbeda._ Aku mencoba melepas tanganku di genggaman Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf." Aku mengambil langkah mundur.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya terkejut saat aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menelan ludah.

" _Aku minta maaf_." Balasku

"Tidak, tunggu, Sehun.." Baekhyun berusaha meraihku, akan tetapi ku hentikan.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku minta maaf, Baek." Kemudian aku berbalik arah. Chen benar. Siapapun akan tetapi melanjutkan langkahnya kedepan dan siapapun juga akan tetap melangkah maju dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak akan melihat kebelakang.

 _Tapi aku rasa, aku pengecualian, karena aku berlari kebelakang, kembali kepada Lu han._

 **NOTED:**

 **YAASSSHH akhirnya selesai Chapter 4 _**

 **Jaadiii, what do you think? Karena kalian membaca dari Sehun point of view.**

 **Dan terimakasih yang sudah review yaa, sorry kalau banyak banget TYPO gaje.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa :)**


	5. Fair Enough

**Sorry for the typos, guys !**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fair Enough**

 **Main: SEHUN, LUHAN, HUNHAN**

 **Slight: CHANBAEK**

 **Minor: EXO**

 **Back to Luhan's POV**

"Chanyeol!" Aku mengejar Chanyeol dan menarik lengannya agar dia melihatku.

"Lu han. Aku-aku sungguh minta maaf." Suaranya terdengar bergetar saat dia melihatku dengan wajah yang bersalah. Aku menatapnya dan merasakan hatiku seperti di remas. Chanyeol terlihat begitu terluka, tidak mungkin aku marah padanya. Aku menggenggam lengannya lembut dan mengambil nafas dalam, "Um..tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol." Kemudian dia melihatku dan memaksakan senyumannya, "Tidak. Semua ini tidak benar. Aku minta maaf. Mari kita lupakan apa yang terjadi tadi dan lanjutkan kencan kita."

"Chanyeol, kumohon." Aku menelan ludah untuk apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirimu dan Baekhyun, akan tetapi jelas kalau kau belum bisa melupakannya. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja... Mungkin kita bisa pergi keluar lain waktu ketika kau sudah merasa baikan... _sebagai teman_." Mata Chanyeol membesar dan melihatku sebelum akhirnya aku menganggukan kepala. Aku dapat melihat di binar matanya. Dia hanya memaksakan diri melepaskan Baekhyun. Dia belum siap dan... _aku belum siap untuk menjadi pengganti lagi._ Jadi, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita menjadi teman sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menunggunya...mungkin Chanyeol akan melupakannya.

"aku membuat keputusan bodoh, kau tahu?" Chanyeol tertawa lirih, akan tetapi aku bisa melihat luka dimatanya saat dia kembali menatapku, "Aku pernah menjadi tutor Baekhyun,,,dan aku tahu dia menyukaiku,,,tetapi aku selalu mengingatkan kalau ini hanya bisnis dan tidak peduli berapa kali dia meminta, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya." Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan malu, "Tidak peduli beberapa kali aku katakan padanya jika aku tidak menyukainya, dia tetap gigih,,,so, _I gave in_."

"Apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Lu han..." Chanyeol mengalihkan padangannya dariku dan aku melepas genggamanku di lengannya, "Aku hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, akan tetapi Baekhyun tahu. Baekhyun tahu kalau aku mencintainya dan aku memberikan semua untuknya,,,tetapi kemudian orang tua Baekhyun tahu tentang hubungan kami dan mereka tidak setuju. Mereka berfikir kalau aku memanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan uang. Baekhyun mencoba membela diriku, akan tetapi kami tahu kelau kedua orang tua Baekhyun membenciku."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya pelan sebelum dia tertawa pahit, "Baekhyun mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika dan dia menolak agar bisa bersamaku, Lu han." Chanyeol menggelengkankepalanya dan tertawa, "Dia begitu bodoh, dia mengorbankan mimpinya demi sesuatu yang bodoh bernama cinta...Baekhyun bilang kalau itu bukanlah masalah, kalau dia lebih baik meninggalkan mimpinya." Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Dia sungguh keras kepala. Baekhyun takut kalau aku akan melupakannya jika dia pergi, jadi aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak mencintainya lagi dan putus dengannya. Itu satu-satunya jalan..."

"Jadi,,Baekhyun pergi?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sebelum Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Aku senang dia bertemu Sehun. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang akan mencintainya dengan baik dibandingkan diriku." Aku melihatnya menahan air mata dan melihat kearah lain.

 _PLAAAKK_

"Ow!" Chanyeol berseru dan memegang belakang kepala dimana aku memukulnya. Kemudian Chanyeol menatapku terkejut. Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menahan agar aku tidak berteriak padanya, "Kau sungguh bodoh." Chanyeol masih menatapku tidak percaya.

"Sudah jelas kalau kalian berdua masih saling mencintai!" aku membentaknya, "Tetapi—Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin melihatku! Dia membenciku!" Aku kembali memukul lengannya dan mengerang, "Ugh! Tidak! Baekhyun terlihat akan menangis disana! Kenapa kau harus bohong padanya?! Kenapa kau harus seperti itu?! Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Baekhyun?! Kau pikir kau yang terluka?! Coba jika kau ada di posisi Baekhyun!" aku merasa jantungku seperti berlari. Aku mungkiin memang membenci Baekhyun karena menjadi sangat sempurna sebelumnya, tetapi sekarang aku sangat menghormatinya. Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur saat aku mendekatinya.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana _sakit rasanya_ untuk menunggu seseorang?" aku tidak bisa tenang.

"Tentu saja aku-aku tahu—aku sudah menunggu lama—" Chanyeol menjawab dengan terbata-bata sebelum aku memotong ucapannya.

" _Tidak. Kau tidak tahu._ " Aku mengambil nafas dalam, "Dirimu tidak akan tahu, karena Baekhyun sdah menyukaimu sebelum kau menyukainya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah menginginkanmu. Baekhyun sudah mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu menunggunya untuk jatuh hati padamu. Kau tidak perlu menunggunya untuk perhatian denganmu. Baekhyun menggunakan semua waktunya untuk mendapatkan hatimu dan setelah dia mendapatkannya, kau _menghancurkannya_ dan yang paling buruk, kau melakukannya karena kau pikir itu adalah yang terbaik- apa kau bercanda?" mata Chanyeol melebar saat aku mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kau sangat bodoh." Aku tertawa, "Ada banyak cara untuk membuatnya berhasil, tetapi kau memilih untuk berbohong padanya. Ini bukanlah sebuah Film atau drama, Chanyeol! Jika kau mencintai Baekhyun-kau tidak akan pernah melepaskannya! Aku tidak akan menerima alasan dan omong kosong darimu. Ini kenyataan. Jangan mengambil cintanya begitu saja!" Chanyeol kembali menatapku untuk beberapa waktu sebelum dirinya mengerutkan kening, "Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Lu han?"

"Apa?" Diriku terkejut saat Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan Sehun? Kau masih mencintainya, bukan? Aku berfikir ini tidak adil saat kau bisa menceramahiku disaat kau ada di posisi yang sama." Chanyeol membalasku dengan pelan ketika aku semakin marah. Aku hampir saja tertawa, akan tetapi tidak saat aku membalas ucapannya dengan tenang, "Chanyeol, bedanya adalah-aku sudah menunggu Sehun sepanjang hidupku." Matanya kembali melebar saat aku menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada, karena rasanya aku akan hancur dengan amarah.

"Dan aku pikir aku sudah menunggu cukup lama. Ini saatnya aku move on. Aku tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi." Rasanya benjolan mulai menggumpal di tenggorokanku dan dengan susah payah kutelan, "Aku pikir kau adalah satu-satunya...seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari menunggu tanpa henti, tetapi aku pikir aku salah. Aku memang menyukaimu, Chanyeol...akan tetapi aku tidak ingin menempatkan diriku di fase menunggu lagi. Jika kau masih mencintai Baekhyun, aku mohon perbaikilah hubunganmu dengannya...walaupun kalian tidak akan bersama lagi, kau tetap harus memperbaikinya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya, kalian bisa melihat satu-sama lain lagi tanpa adanya rasa benci dan miskomunikasi."

"Dan...kita?" Dia bertanya dengan mengakat alisnya, akan tetapi aku tahu kalau dia khawatir menyakitiku.

"Aku pikir...kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Aku tersenyum tulus, "Mungkin kita memang tidak cocok untuk jadi pasangan." Dia mengangguk setuju dan kembali minta maaf, "Maafkan aku karena aku bukan satu-satunya, Lu han." Ucapannya tulus dan rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tertawa lirih, "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin memang diriku ditakdirkan sendiri." Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian tersenyum, "Kupikir tidak. Mungkin kau terlalu keras mencarinya. Aku yakin dia akan menemukanmu jika kau berhenti mencari, Lu han."

"Mungkin." Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol akan beranjak pergi.

"Mampirlah ke toko untuk frozen yogurt gratis lain kali, okay?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya sembari melambaikan tangan, sebelum dirinya pergi aku menhembuskan nafas berat. Aku melihat Chanyeol menghilang diatara keramaian dan kemudian melihat kearah langit yang begitu cerah. "Aku sudah berhenti mencari. Sekarang saatnya aku menunggu seseorang menemukanku, bukan?" _Great, another waiting cycle..._ tetapi kupikir itulah jalan hidup. Aku melihat orang lalu lalang. Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar? Atau aku menghubungi Suho untuk menemaniku keluar? Kemudian aku mengeluarkan handphoneku untuk menghubunginya.

" _Lu Han!_ " Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dan hampir saja tertabrak.

"Whoa! Ada apa, Sehun!" aku berseru ketika sehun berhenti tepat didepanku.

"Terimakasih Tuhan, aku menemukanmu!" Sehun terengah-engah.

"Apa? Kenapa? Dimana Baekhyun?" aku memegang pundaknya sembari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Yah! Dimana Chanyeol?" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saat dia kembali mengambil nafas dan memperbaiki posisinya berdiri.

"Dia pergi. Kenapa?" aku bertanya dan mengambil botol minum didalam tas.

"Benarkah?" aku memberikan botol minumku kemudian Sehun meminumnya.

"Yeah." Aku menjawab malas.

"Dimana dia?" Sehun mencari-cari dengan marah.

"Sudahlah. Kita sudah bicara tadi." Aku memukul lengan Sehun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa? Benarkah?" Sehun kembali menatapku dan aku menganggukan kepala, "Yeah. Kita sudah memutuskan kalau kita cukup jadi teman saja. Dan dia harus bicara pada Baekhyun untuk menghentikan drama diantara mereka." Aku mengangkat bahuku, dan kemudian sadar kalau aku sudah tidak berminat untuk jalan-jalan. Rasanya aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur seharian. Aku sungguh lelah. "Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu."

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?" Sehun meraih lenganku walaupun aku belum pergi. Aku melihat tangannya dilenganku dan mengangkat alis karena bingung, "Um...pulang?" Sehun dengan cepat melepas genggamannya dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, "Oh, okay." Aku tertawa lirih, "Kenapa kau sangat canggung?" Pipi sehun memerah dan aku merasa jantungku berdebar, "See you, Sehun." Dengan cepat aku berbalik arah meninggalkannya, takut kalau jantungku akan semakin berdebar lagi.

"Tunggu, Lu han-" Aku kembali melihat Sehun, "Aku ikut denganmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Diriku mencari-cari Baekhyun, tetapi dia tidak ada.

"Dia pergi." Sehu menjawab dengan cepat kemudian menarikku dan berjalan kearah apartement. Aku masih bingung dan melihat kebelakangku kembali. Aku harap mereka tidak bertengkar. Aku akan merasa tidak enak, terutama sekarang aku tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Kalau aku tahu lebih awal, aku tidak akan pernah minta tolong Sehun untuk double date. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku merasakan lenganku diremas.

"Ouch! Kau menyakitiku muka datar." Aku berseru saat aku berhenti berjalan untuk mencoba melepas genggaman Sehun di lenganku. Sehun juga berhenti dan menatapku. Dia melihat kearah dimana tangannya berada kemudian mengejutkanku, "Maaf." Sehun pindah menggenggam tanganku lembut, "Lebih baik?" saat aku ingin menjawabnya, Sehun kemudian mengeratkan jemarinya diantara jemariku dan melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Tiba-tiba, aku seperti tidak dapat mendengar suara yang ada disekitarku lagi, yang aku lihat adalah punggu sehun yang menuntunku pulang. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah debaran jantungku. Dadaku sesak dan rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutku saat aku kembali melihat kearah _tangan kami_. Aku merasa hatiku bahagia dan juga sakit saat akhirnya aku mengakui, _Tidak peduli jika aku ingin ataupun tidak... tidak ada jalan yang bisa menghentikanku untuk tetap menunggu Sehun._

"Kau ingin nonton apa?" Sehun bertanya dan mengambil remot kemudian duduk disofa bersamaku. Aku manrik selimut yang kubawa dari kamar dan mengangkat bahuku, "Film sedih." Sehun menatapku heran, " _What?_ " Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menganti channel pada saluran Netflix, "Tidak ada...kenapa kau ingin menonton film sedih?"

"Tidak tahu? Mungkin karena aku ingin menangis?" aku menghela nafas dan kembali memperbaiki posisiku di sofa.

"Kenapa?" Sehun berhenti mengganti channel dan melihatku. Aku membuat wajah dan mengambil remot ditangannya dan memilih film berjudul _Harmony._ "Aku tak tahu. Hanya ingin saja." Itu bohong, aku mengerti kenapa diriku ingin menangis, tetapi Sehun tidak perlu tahu. Sehun baru akan bertanya sebelum aku menyuruhnya diam dan fokus pada film, karena aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kami menonton dalam diam. Rasanya aneh karena, walaupun kami duduk bersebelahan, kami sama sekali tidak menatap satu sama lain. Biasanya aku akan mengeluarkan beberapa komen tentang betapa lucu atau sedih film tersebut, akan tetapi entah kenapa aku sedang tidak bisa menatap Sehun. Dari pengelihatanku, Sehun juga sedang fokus menonton. _Apakah ini tidak mengganggunya sama sekali?_ Apakah dia tidak terganggu dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki masa lalu dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa dia bisa begitu santai disaat seperti ini? Aku menarik selimutku kembali.

"Lu han, aku pikir kita perlu berbicara." Sehun tiba-tiba dan menjeda film yang sedang kami tonton.

"Apa?" kemudian aku menatapnya, akan tetapi dia masih menatap layar televisi.

"Aku sudah berfikir belum lama ini dan..." Sehun berhenti, seperti sedang berdebat ingin mengatakannya atau tidak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia terlihat berhati-hati. Apakah karena ini melibatkan Baekhyun? Apakah dia takut aku akan menyerang Baekhyun lagi? Sehun masih ragu kemudian aku menyentuh lengannya, "Sehun, jika ini tentang Baekhyun, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mungkin pernah meragukan dia, tetapi semua itu sudah berubah. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakanlah." Aku menepuk lengannya pelan, tapi bukannya merespon dengan positif, Sehun semakin terlihat makin bermasalah.

"Ada apa?" aku mendekatkan diriku ketika Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa, "Lupakan." Dia tersenyum paksa kemudian kembali menonton. Aku menarik lengan bajunya tetapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memintaku untuk fokus pada film yang sedang kami tonton, "Akan aku pikirkan lagi dan setelah itu aku akan membicarakannya denganmu."

"Okay..." Aku melepaskannya dan kembali fokus pada film. Mungkin ini sangat serius dari dugaanku? Apakah mungkin dia ingin bergerak lebih jauh dengan Baekhyun? Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar tidak tentu. _Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk melepaskan perasaan ini?_ Aku menatap sisi wajah Sehun dan menghela nafas dalam hati. _Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?_ Kenapa bukan orang lain? Aku kembali melihat kearah film yang sedang diputar dan melihat scene dimana ibunya menangis setelah dia meninggalkan anaknya. Air mataku tiba-tiba keluar. _How could she do that?_ Maksudku, aku tahu kalau ibunya tak punya pilihan lain dan anaknya mungkin akan diadopsi, tapi bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu, disaat dia begitu mencintainya? Aku menangis dan menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh ketika Sehun bertanya, "Apakah kau menangis?"

"Yeah," Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku. _Aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti pemeran wanita tersebut, meninggalkan semua perasaanku pada Sehun._ aku mendengar Sehun tertawa dan aku berpura-pura terkejut, "Kau tidak punya hati! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ini sungguh sedih! Dia harus meninggalkan bayinya, lihat dia!" aku kembali fokus kearah televisi sembari memukul lengan Sehun dengan bercanda, "Maaf, maaf. Aku akan berhenti tertawa."

"Oh. Jadi kau menertawakanku!" aku memukulnya lagi, malu. Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan dirinya padakau dan menaruh kedua lengannya di pundakku sembari tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menertawakanmu." Aku melotot padanya, "Yeah. Terserah. Jangan bohong."

"Benar. Aku serius. Berhentilah menangis, itu hanya film." Sehun tersenyum kemudian menyentil keningku. "Dasar tidak punya hati. Tetap saja itu sangat sedih." Saat sehun ingin menjawabku, handphonenya berbunyi. Sehun-pun mengambil handphonenya sebelum aku sadar kalau salah satu lengannya masih disekitarku. Jantungku berdebar lagi dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Sehun selesai membaca pesannya kemudian menghembuskan nafas saat dia berdiri.

"Siapa?" aku bertanya sembari mengalihkan padanganku pada layar televisi.

"Baekhyun. Dia ada di luar." Sehun menghembuskan nafas kembali dan menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk saja?" Aku bertanya dan kemudian berdiri dari dudukku karena, _sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh._

"Mungkin kami akan keluar sebentar." Sehun menjawab dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Oh, okay." Aku baru akan duduk kembali untuk lanjut menonton saat Sehun menyuruhku mendekatinya, "Tolong kunci pintunya. Ini mungkin agak lama." Aku mengerutkan kening, karena dia juga punya kunci cadangan sendiri, tetapi aku tetap menuju pintu.

"Have fun, jangan pulang terlalu malam, okay?" Aku menggoda Sehun sembari membuka pintu dan Sehun mengenakan sepatunya.

"Jangan Khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sehun tertawa saat aku memukul lengannya. Kemudian dia membuat wajah jelek sembari mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentil keningku akan tetapi aku tepis dan menjulurkan lidahku pada Sehun, "Aku tidak boleh khawatir denganmu, tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Itu karena dirimu bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Sehun tertawa dan berjalan keluar.

"Ugh. Tidak, aku bukan anak kecil." Aku membalas ucapan Sehun dan saat aku ingin menutup pintu, Sehun berbalik.

"Kau benar." Sehun tersenyum dan aku baru akan mebalasnya lagi tetapi sadar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Aku menatapnya saat dia menganggukan kepala setuju kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Yeah. Jadi berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Sehun." aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata, terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Tiba-tiba Sehun kembali menatapku dan menghela nafas. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "A-pa—" Bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirku sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Pikiranku tiba-tiba kosong dan rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak, kemudian Sehun melepaskan bibir kami dari ciuman yang tak terduga.

" _I will,_ jadi pastikan kau bersiap. Karena aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Sehun berbisik sembari melihat bibirku kembali sebelum menutup pintu. Aku barus tersadar ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Aku mengambil nafas karena aku sadar aku menahan nafas sejak tadi. Aku menahan diriku dengan memegang gagang pintu. _WHAT THE HELL?_ Kemudian aku menyentuh bibirku tanpa sadar. _Apakah Sehun baru saja menciumku?!_ Kemudian aku menatap pintu yang tertutup dan mendengar detak jantungku.

 _NO._ Segara diriku keluar dari apartement dan mengejar Sehun. _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lari dari masalah ini! Memangnya siapa dia?!_ Dia mungkin memang sahabatku dan laki-laki yang aku cintai, tetapi dia tidak punya hak untuk mempermainkanku seperti ini! Aku berhasil sampai lift sebelum Sehun melihatku terkejut.

"Kau!" aku mendekat dan menarik kerah bajunya dan membawanya keluar dari lift kemudian mendorongnya kedinding dengan amarah. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" Sehun hanya menatapku polos dan mengedipkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu, Lu?" Aku bisa merasakan pipiku mulai memerah dan aku menatap tajam Sehun. Aku tidak akan diam saja seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang lucu atau dengan jantungku yang berderbar sangat kencang, aku sudah lelah selalu mengikuti aturan hatiku. Sehun berusaha melepaskan genggamanku pada kerahnya, namun aku kembali menahannya, "Jawab, Sehun!"

"Lu han, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menghela nafas berat dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangannya dilenganku, akan tetapi aku lebih kuat darinya.

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehun!" Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku kemudian memukul dadanya, "Kenapa kau menciumku?! Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, kau tahu?! Kenapa kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku?! Kau kan tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu! Kau tahu kalau dirimu memiliki kekasih! Kenapa kau mempermainkan hatiku seperti ini! Sebenarnya aku ini siapa bagimu?! Kenapa kau memperlakukan sahabatmu seperti ini?! Apakah kau tahu kalau itu tidak adil?!" aku terus memukul Sehun, dadaku terasa sesak saat akhirnya aku mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang sudah lama ada difikiranku sejak lama. Aku bisa merasakan airmata frustasi mulai datang, kemudian aku mendorong Sehun ke dinding melepaskan genggamanku di kerahnya ketika dia menggenggam lenganku.

"Lu han," Sehun memulai saat dia mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lupakan." Aku mencoba menjauh, akan tetapi dia lebih kuat dan aku terkejut saat dia menarikku kepelukannya. Aku hampir jatuh, tetapi Sehun memperbaiki posisiku. Kemudian aku sadar kalau kalau Sehun lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang difikirkannya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menciummu?" Dia bertanya lirih dan wajahku terasa panas. Jatungku seperti sedang balapan, rasanya aku tidak ingin tahu lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin berlari. _Aku takut_. Kenapa Sehun menciumku? Tidak mungkin Sehun akan menyukaiku. Bahkan dia mengatakannya sendiri. Sehun mengambil nafas saat akan melanjutkan ucapannya tetapi aku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja aku pernah bertanya. Kita hanya cukup berpura-pura tidak ada yang pernah terjadi." Aku berbisik dan Sehun hanya menatapku dengan mata lebarnya. Aku melepaskan tanganku yang menutup mulutnya dan ketika aku ingin meninggalkan Sehun, dia menghalangiku.

"Se-sehun—" Diriku terbata-bata dan dengan cepat mundur ketika Sehun terus mendekat sampai akhirnya aku merasakan ada dinding dibelakangku. Sehun meletakkan tangannya disebelah kepalaku untuk menghalangiku agar tidak kabur dan kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Bagaimana denganku, Lu han?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan kening karena bingung dan menatapnya ketika wajahnya mendekatiku. Aku panik dan segera menghalanginya agar tidak mendekat lebih jauh.

"Kau bilang itu tidak adil, Jika aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Jika aku mempermainkan hatimu. Tetapi apakah dirimu tidak pernah berfikir sedetikpun _apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"_ Sehun mendekat dan matanya gelap. Aku merasa bersalah karena dia benar. Aku terlalu fokus pada diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana aku memperlakukan Sehun dan Bekhyun dulu. Aku menurunkan tanganku kemudian menunduk melihat kebawah, berbisik, "aku minta maaf,,,aku sungguh minta maaf—aku tidak sadar—aku pikir aku hanya terlalu tersakiti sehingga tidak berfikir jernih. Aku akan berhenti untuk tidak seperti anak kecil dan aku akan mundur.

"Apa?" Sehun terdengar bingung, jadi aku menatapnya kembali, dan juga bingung seperti dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan, _apa?"_ Aku mengangkat alisku ketika senyuman kecil terlihat dibibir Sehun dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian tertawa, "Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu?" Aku berdiri dan berfikir sejenak, tercengang dan makin bingung, "Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa lirih saat dia kembali menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar, "Lu han"

"Yeah, _what?"_ Aku mengedipkan mata dan mencoba untuk mebuat wajahku tenang, tetapi mungkin aku berakhir membuat wajah kerena Sehun tersenyum lucu dan itu membuat jantungku bingung. Sehun membenarkan posisinya dan aku tegang, akan tetapi kembali tenang saat tangannya membenarkan poniku dengan lembut.

"Kau sadar kalau kita tinggal bersama bukan?" Dia menggodaku dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi, kenapa?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, karena Sehun makin membuatku frustasi. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_ Kenapa dia tidak langsung mengatakannya saja padaku?!

"Aku juga berfikir itu tidak adil. Bagaiamana bisa Chanyeol membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan caranya? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak pernah membuatmu seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu dengan Chen dan Xiumin daripada menghabiskan waktumu denganku dirumah? Bagaimana bisa disetiap aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah denganmu, kau selalu mendorongku pergi? Bagaiamana bisa kau bercerita ke Yixing semua masalahmu, bukan kepadaku? Kau tahu kan aku peduli padamu. Kau tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi, apakah kau tahu kalau dirimu membuatku gila?" Suara Sehun melembut sembari mendekat padaku. Aku terus mundur akan tetapi terhalang dinding.

"Taukah dirimu betapa hancurnya dirku saat aku mengira kau adalah salah satu penumpang di bus itu? Tahukah dirimu betapa bahagianya diriku saat aku bisa menyentuhmu kembali dipelukanku dan membuktikan bahwa dirimu masih hidup? Apakah kau sadar bahwa aku makin memperhatikanmu semenjak kejadian tersebut? Kau bilang ini tidak adil kalau aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun-tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku fikir itu juga tidak adil untukku, bagaimana kau menggodaku setiap pagi, bersolek untuk orang lain sedangkan diriku hanya duduk dan melihatmu pergi. Ini tidak adil, bagaimana kau bisa membuatku cemburu tanpa mencoba. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa kalau aku selalu bersamamu?" Wajah Sehun hanya beberapa inch saja dari wajahku dan dengan cepat aku melihat kebawah ketika dia meletakkan kedua tangannya, menjebakku.

"Sehun, hentikan." Aku dapat mendengar kalau suaraku sendiri bergetar, "Baekhyun masih kekasihmu dan dia menunggumu dibawah." Sehun tiba-tiba mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dan matanya terlihat kecewa. Aku ingin mengatakan hal lain, apapun itu, tetapi jantungku berdebar begitu kencang dan aku merasa sebentar lagi aku seperti akan terjatuh.

"Lu han, apakah kau mendengar semua yang aku katakan?" Suara Sehun sungguh lirih.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sehun. Jika kau ingin menyatakan kau menyukaiku, kau hanya perlu melakukannya." Aku berseru dan dengan cepat mendorongnya akan tetapi dia kembali menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan saat itupun pintu lift terbuka. Rasanya nafasnya meninggalkanku ketika aku merasakan lengan Sehun memelukku dengan sangat protektif seperti saat dia memeluk waktu Sehun mengira kalau aku adalah salah satu penumpang bus yang kecelakaan. Aku merasakan wajah Sehun di ceruk leherku saat dia menjawab, "Kau benar Lu han. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Wajahku terasa panas dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya ketika aku melihat seseorang yang keluar dari lift. Aku terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun, "Le-lepaskan, Sehun."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya belum sadar seberapa besar aku mencintaimu dan ketika aku tahu, aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Tetapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lu han." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan wajahku mulai terasa terbakar saat aku mencoba melepaskan Sehun. Baekhyun menatap kami berdua dan rasanya aku ingin menembak diriku sendiri saat Baekhyun melihat kami dengan wajah yang terkejut. Aku memegang lengan Sehun dan mencoba melepasnya, tetapi Sehun begitu kuat. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sekuat ini. Aku pikir akulah yang terkuat diantara kami berdua.

"Baekhyun-" Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku, karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bisa lepas dari Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur akan tetapi Sehun menggenggam lenganku dan kembali tidak dapat bergeral kemana-mana. Rasanya aku ingin membuang wajahku karena malu sedangkan Baekhyun mendekati kami. Aku merasa buruk dan aku tidak punya ide harus berkata apa sedangkan Sehun masih terus menggenggam lenganku.

"Baekhyun." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lembut.

"Jadi...selama ini memang Lu han, bukan?" Baekhyun tertawa lirih dan aku merasa jantungku seperti melompat saat aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Aku berharap diwajahnya menampilkan wajah yang marah ataupun mengejek, tetapi dia mengejutkanku dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya, manis dan dengan senyuman yang cantik. Aku hanya diam saat Sehun menjawab, "Yeah...kau benar."

"Aku tidak bisa marah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan imutnya dan melihat kearah lain, "Well, aku datang karena aku ingin menjelaskan masalahku dengan Chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya tidak perlu sekarang, huh?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Sehun berbicara, "Dan juga, aku terlalu bertingkah hari ini... dan aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah merusak kencan pertamamu, Lu han." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun, Baek." Aku menjawabnya lirih, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau jangan terlalu baik, Lu han." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Sehun, "Well...waktu kita bersama sangatlah menyenangkan, akan tetapi aku akan membiarkanmu pergi." Baekhyun kemudian menekan tombol lift dan Sehun membalasnya, "Maafkan aku, Baek..." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu semenjak insiden bus. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya, akan tetapi hal ini memang akan terjadi...maksudku, aku juga tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol seperti hari ini, bukan?" Baekhyun tertawa lirih, akan tetapi aku bisa melihat ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol lebih menyakitkan daripada putus dengan Sehun. Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk, akan tetapi aku berseru sebelum pintu lift tertutup, "Chanyeol menceritakan semua padaku-dan dia meninggalkanku karena dia belum bisa melupakanmu."

"Apa?" Mata Baekhyun melebar karena terkejut kemudian pintu lift mulai tertutup

"Temuilah Chanyeol! Hwaiting!" Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Kemudian kami berdua hanya berdiri dalam diam untuk beberapa waktu, menatap pintu lift yang tertutup kemudian aku merasakan tangan Sehun memegang tanganku. Aku melihat kearah tangan kami berdua kemudian menatap Sehun. Pipinya memerah dan Sehun menggaruk-garuk lehernya sembari melihat arah lain dan bersua, "Jadi...aku sekarang _single_."

"Bagus. Nikmatilah." Aku melepas tautan tangan kami kemudian berjalan kearah apartement ketika Sehun memegang tanganku kembali.

"Lu han-" Sehun menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_ padaku dan aku menahan diri karena dia cemberut dengan imutnya, "Please?" Aku menatapnya cukup lama dan merasakan perasaan terkejut meruak diseluruh tubuhku. _Jadi...sekarang benar-benar terjadi...Sehun memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?_ Setelah apa? 23 tahun? Hatiku rasanya meluap dan aku tidak dapat menahan senyuman malu keluar dari bibirku saat aku meraih tangannya lembut. Mata Sehun berbinar tetapi kemudian aku tertawa, " _Tidak._ "

"What?" Sehun terkejut.

"Karena-itu membuatnya terlalu mudah." Aku mengangkat bahuku menggodanya.

"Tapi-tapi Lu han~~" Sehun kembali meraihku, akan tetapi aku mundur dan menggelengkan kepalaku, "Ini saatnya kau menungguku, Sehun. Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku seperti yang kau katakan, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintah. Karena ini waktunya kita melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan menghela nafas, "Jadi, kau masih mencintaiku juga...tapi aku harus menunggu sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku."

"Duh. Kamu harus mengajakku pergi kencan dulu. Sheeesh, Sehun." Aku menggodanya membuat pipinya merah, "Ah, okay." Kemudian Sehun tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tipis. Aku melepaskan tangannya kemudian berjalan kearah apartement, dan melihat kearah Sehun, "Kita perlu melakukan hal yang sama sehingga pada akhirnya, itu adil bagi kita berdua." Sehun akhirnya setuju dan tersenyum kalah, " _Fair enough."_ Akupun tertawa saat mendengar suara Sehun yang terlihat kalah. Entah kenapa begitu menyenangkan ketika menggodanya. Saat setelah aku membuka pintu apartment, Sehun mengikuti dari belakang. Kemudian saat kami berdua sudah masuk dan akan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke tembok dengan lembut. Aku terkejut saat wajahnya hanya beberpa inch didepanku.

"A-apa—" Belum selesai aku berbicara, aku sudah merasakan bibir Sehun bertautan dengan bibirku. Awalnya mataku terbuka lebar karena terkejut dan aku bisa melihat mata Sehun terpejam, akan tetapi bibir Sehun mulai bergerak dengan lembut dan akupun seperti luluh kemudian memejamkan mataku dan mengikuti gerakan bibir Sehun. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan kerasnya. Wajahku terasa panas, dan aku hanya berharap Sehun tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang begitu cepat. Setelah beberapa saat kami berciuman, Sehun melepaskan tautan dibibir kami berdua dan menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas kami yang terengah-engah pasca berciuman.

"Ini adil bukan? Karena kau membalas ciumanku?" Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan sembari menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam akan tetapi aku bisa melihat binar matanya. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah benar-benar memerah karenanya dan tersenyum sebelum aku menjawabnya, " _Yes, It's fair enough._ "

 **NOTED:**

 **YASSSHH! Finally! Selesai, dan sebenarnya ada perubahan dan tambahan di endingnya hahaha biar moment HUNHAN-nya makin greget hehe.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir buat kalian yang baca yaa, maaf kalau banyak typo gaje.**

 **Terimakasih juga yang sudah review... maaf ga bisa balas semuanya...dan maaf kalau ga sesuai ekspetasi. But, thank you once again :)**

 **SALAM HUNHAN SHIPPERS**


End file.
